


Promises Made, Promises Broken

by ElissaHawke69



Series: Messing things up ROYALLY [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissaHawke69/pseuds/ElissaHawke69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although she swore to Alistair she would take no part in the other story line, Kora gets pulled into the mess that is Corypheus in an attempt to protect her Warden family from his clutches, not knowing what it would end up costing her.</p>
<p>This is actually Part 2 of the series but I'm such a noob I didn't know what I was doing the first time around.  :-)<br/>Part 1 is my other work 'Once Upon A Time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alistair!” Kora yelled, knowing full well he would sugar coat the answer to her question. Alistair rushed back into their bedroom, panting.

“Yes dearest?” he asked, trying to catch his breath. His stare raked over her body almost hungrily. “Maker’s breath but you’re beautiful.” He took a few steps toward her but her hand flew up to stop him.

“Don’t!” she insisted. Pulling at the skirt of the navy blue dress she wore she peered up at him sheepishly. “Does this make me look bigger than I am?” Alistair shook his head and closed the distance between them, taking her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

“You must be kidding,” he whispered, “you are breathtaking dearest. You are the most beautiful expectant mother alive. Anyone with eyes can see it.” Kora huffed disbelieving. Pressing his lips to her forehead again, he took the back of her head in his hand and drew it back to look up at him. “Do you think I would lie to you?” She laughed.

“YES!” she insisted. “Anything to keep me appeased.” He smirked down at her.

“Well, you ARE a bit cranky as of late,” he playfully agreed. As Kora tried to free herself from his grip he tightened it, taking her lips in his passionately. Her struggling ceased and a few moments later they broke apart, smiling at one another dreamily.

“I don’t mean to be cranky,” she whispered. Alistair laughed, pushing a few stray strands back from her face.

“You are beautiful when you’re angry.” He kissed her lips once more and gave her a final squeeze. “But if you don’t believe ME ask your brother. He’s waiting for me in the yard, we were supposed to begin sparring ages ago!” Releasing Kora, Alistair gave her a quick bow and ran back out of the room. She smiled, his excitement at having Caden as a sparring partner bringing back memories of her childhood with her twin.

Returning to the task at hand, she stood in front of the full length mirror once more. Turning right to left she tried to decide if the garment fit properly or if her husband was trying to protect her feelings. Realizing he was not capable of telling a lie, she threw her arms up and dove into her trunk for matching shoes. Then she headed to the kitchens to give the staff instructions for the day and then to the yard to greet their guests from The Vigil.

As she got closer the ringing of steel vibrated through the air. She heard a few shouts of encouragement and smiled, recognizing the woman’s voice immediately. Her pace quickened until she stepped out into the bright morning sun, shielding her eyes and searching for her sister-in-law.

The tiny red-head stood just outside the sparring circle, clad in a simple white linen shirt and black leather breeches. High-heel black boots up to her knees completed the outfit, making her legs seem longer than they were and adding to her sleek and sexy appearance. Kora laughed as she hopped from foot to foot watching the show the other two Wardens were putting on.

“Lissa!” Kora shouted. When Elissa looked her way Kora waved, eliciting a screech from the Warden as she ran over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

“Shit, Kora, you look BEAUTIFUL!” she squealed, looking the pregnant woman up and down, eyes and hands finally resting on her swollen belly. “When do we get to meet him or her?”

“Wynne said it could be any day,” Kora grinned, “but I am trying to enjoy having him or her close for now. Maker knows they will run away soon enough.” The women laughed and hugged each other again.

“Well then,” Caden’s voice rang out, “there is my beloved sister carrying my second nephew!” Kora gave him a nasty glare.

“And when this child pops out missing a certain limb what are you going to say?” Alistair punched Caden in the arm.

“DON’T answer that, every question she asks is a TRAP!” he insisted with mock fear. Elissa laughed.

“You’re damned right it’s a trap, one he falls into regularly,” she said as she walked over to her husband. Cupping his cheek she hopped up to give him a peck and then a swat on the arm. “Go get cleaned up, we’re expected at the palace in an hour.” 

“That’s right, being Warden Commander you have to check in with His Majesty once in a while, huh?” Kora asked, crossing her arms over her protruding belly. “I take it he is back from his TRIP? Tell him he still owes me five sovereigns.”

“To be fair, Oghren was still conscious when the sun came up,” Caden asserted. Kora shook her head.

“The dwarf SLEEPS with his eyes OPEN, it’s not a way to determine if he is still conscious.” She approached Alistair and gave him a sniff, wrinkling her nose. “Ick.” He flashed a look of hurt then smirked. Realizing his intentions Kora put her hand on his shoulder, pushing him away. “Don’t do it, I will throw up on you.” Caden and Elissa laughed, walking past and into the estate to change. Kora waved Alistair inside as well, pinching her nose as she followed. 

Once bathed and changed, the three Wardens took a carriage to the palace. Kora elected to stay behind, resigning herself to the baby’s nursery decoration for the day and making sure Duncan completed his studies with less a fuss than the day before. 

His new tutor did not have the back bone to stand up to the rapidly growing boy, even if he was only five years old. Between his charm and his likeness to his father he was difficult to say no to, even when asking for a snack so he can use it as a distraction to sneak back out to the training yard to watch the soldiers spar. As his mother, however, Kora was fully capable of telling the boy no and hoped she could pass on that ability to the young woman she had hired the previous week. 

“Duncan,” Kora said softly as she entered her son’s room, “time for your lessons.” The boy turned to look up at his mother, standing in front of the window overlooking the yard.

“Do I HAVE to take lessons today, Mother?” he pleaded, putting on his best pout. “Father is at the Palace, he doesn’t have to know.” Kora let out a surprised laugh and crossed the room to take his hand.

“Do not think that your father not being here is an excuse to neglect your studies,” she said, leading him toward the library. “Nice try though.” Stopping in the hall she kneeled in front of him, parting his sandy blonde hair. “Now, I want to be very clear in what I expect from you today.” Duncan rolled his eyes.

“I know, no sneaking out to the yard,” he drawled out, hunching his shoulders in defeat. Kora lifted his chin with her finger and shook her head.

“You, young man, will not play any more games with this tutor,” she said, using her best authoritative voice. “You will pay attention, you will do as you are told and you will learn. Nothing more, is that clear?” Duncan nodded and Kora kissed his forehead. “That’s my good boy. Now run along and keep in mind I will stop in to check on you a few times today so no funny business!” 

“Yes Mother,” he mumbled and took off in the direction of the library. Kora laughed to herself and headed toward the nursery.

*****

“I’ve been receiving some disturbing reports from the Free Marches,” Caden said as the Wardens sat in Cailan’s office. Cailan sat behind his desk, resting his elbows on it.

“Explain,” he stated, sitting back in his chair.

“Wardens have gone missing,” he began, “quite a few. And when they sent scouts to search for them THEY don’t return either. I think we may have to get involved.” Caden shook his head and sighed. “It’s so strange it’s… disturbing.” 

“Before we send anyone,” Alistair interjected, “maybe ask your sister if she knows anything about it.” Caden looked at Alistair.

“Hasn’t she already told you everything?” Caden asked, surprised. Alistair shook his head.

“You know that I asked her NOT to involve herself once we found out she was pregnant for Duncan,” he insisted. “Honestly I’m quite content dealing with just OUR issues, not worrying about Kirkwall’s as well. And then Anders’ involvement…” he shook his head, brow furrowing, “no. I stopped asking and she stopped sharing.” Cailan stood and the Wardens followed suit.

“Alright, let’s go have a chat with Arlessa Kora,” Cailan grinned mischievously. “It’s been far too long anyhow. How is she?” Caden laughed.

“She’s as feisty as ever,” he said, “you are in for a world of shit when we get there too, by the way. She mentioned the LAST time I visited that she hadn’t seen you and the look she gave me was HEATED.” He elbowed Alistair. “Poor boy has his hands full.” Alistair shook his head and smiled wide.

“I wouldn’t trade her for the world.”

*****

Kora sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, swatches of different fabrics in every imaginable color scattered around her. Picking up a small piece of pink cloth, she rubbed her thumb over it and smiled.

“How about this one?” she asked, handing it to the raven haired elf seated next to her. The servant-turned-personal-assistant took it, rubbing it between her palms and smiled.

“It’s so soft,” she whispered, brushing it against her cheek. “That is definitely a contender.” She tossed it into a small pile that had accumulated to her right. Kora glanced at the pile and smirked. 

“I just realized every sample we like is a shade of pink,” she said, smiling. “May, do you think it’s coincidence or am I just dreaming of a little girl?” The elf laughed.

“If you weren’t I’d think something was wrong with you,” she said as another servant entered, bowing to Kora.

“Your Grace, the Arl has returned with the Warden Commander and Warden Constable, however His Majesty is with them as well and they’d all like to speak with you. They are in your office, Your Grace,” the young blonde man said with another bow. Kora tried to stand, uncrossing her legs and moving to her side to push herself up to no avail. She huffed in frustration and looked back up at the messenger.

“Thank you Aaron, but could you please help me up?” she asked quietly. May stood up and they both assisted her, each taking an arm.

As she entered the doorway of her study everyone stood. She smiled around the room until her eyes met Cailan’s and she sneered. Lifting her chin in the air she walked around behind her desk and sat down, motioning for them to do so as well.

“To what do I owe the distinguished HONOR, Your Majesty?” she asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Cailan sighed.

“Kora, I’ve been a bit busy,” he tried to explain. Kora raised her eyebrows.

“Too busy to come see your nephew, never mind your brother in the last five MONTHS,” she persisted. Caden snorted and her glare shifted to him. “Something to say?” He put up his hands and shook his head.

“Nope, not saying a word,” he insisted as he covered his mouth. Elissa laughed, slapping his arm.

“Caden warned His Majesty he was ‘in for a world of shit’ when he got here,” she smirked. Kora nodded.

“And deservedly so, what have you been doing in Orlais anyway Cailan? Trying to get yourself killed I hear.” Kora crossed her arms over her belly and sat back in her chair. Cailan shook his head.

“Trying to secure a future for Ferelden, dear Sister,” he replied. She narrowed her eyes and he stood, walking around the desk to kneel next to her and give her his best pout. “Forgive me for looking out for my country instead of coming to visit?” Kora picked up a 10 page report off her desk and swatted him over the head with it.

“ A LETTER, a messenger, any word from you would have been welcome,” she growled. “I worry, we all worry and you KNOW IT.” Cailan took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

“I am sorry,” he said, all sarcasm gone from his face and voice. “I know you worry and I should have kept in touch. I apologize.” Kora’s face softened as she nodded.

“Please don’t do that again,” she whispered, the hint of a tear in her eye. “Now sit, what is it you all need to speak with me about?”

“We need to know all you know about the Wardens in the Free Marches,” Caden said. Then it was Elissa’s turn to snort.

“To be SPECIFIC,” she interjected, “Wardens DISAPPEARING in the Free Marches.” Caden gave her a glare which she promptly waved off. “Shit, Caden, she knows EVERYTHING ELSE. The more details you give her the more she may be able to tie together.” Elissa turned back to Kora. “So a bunch of Wardens are gone and every Warden who goes looking never comes back. Thoughts?” Kora swallowed, her heart jumping into her throat as a memory came to the surface. 

“Corypheus,” she whispered. She looked at her brother expectantly. “You’re not getting involved, are you?” 

“We may have to,” Caden replied. “Wardens are disappearing, Kora, we have to do something.” She shook her head emphatically.

“No, stay away, leave it be.” She stood, pacing the room. “Just stay out of it and it will resolve itself.” The gears in her head were turning, thinking of every possibility, and she realized it may not resolve itself and then what? The Wardens in the Free Marches may let this thing loose? And it would be her fault for not helping. Even though she promised Alistair she would stay out of Kirkwall’s problems he was still a Warden, what if this affected HIM too? She growled, scrubbed her face with her hands and sighed. “Shit.”

“Maybe you should fill in the blanks, dearest,” Alistair said, moving to stand next to her and place an arm around her waist. “On your time.” He knew not to push her and just waited. A few moments later she took a deep breath.

“Corypheus is a magister,” she breathed out. “A magister of old, supposedly one that served Dumat and entered the golden city, causing the blights. He was trapped in a Warden prison Maker knows how long ago and has remained there with wards put in place by blood mages the Wardens have recruited over the ages.” Her hands started shaking so Alistair took them in his, running his thumbs along her palms. He nodded to her and she continued. 

“The last mage was Malcolm Hawke. They threatened the mother of his unborn child to get him to reinforce the wards.” She shook her head, disgusted. “As we all know Wardens do what they must no matter the cost. Anyway, apparently this blighted creature is awakening and can call out from its prison to anyone with the blight, beckoning them to help free it. He can… CONTROL some Wardens.” Her knees felt weak so she motioned to the chair. Alistair walked her over and helped her to sit. 

Silence filled the room as what she said settled on everyone present. On one hand it verified the Chantry’s teachings of the blight. One the other, it meant that the good AND the bad were true. Cailan sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

“Alright, so this thing can control Wardens,” he said, “which means if a Warden tries to investigate…”

“They will either fall under this thing’s spell or worse,” Elissa chimed in. “Well shit.”

“Great, so now what?” Alistair asked. Sitting on the edge of the desk facing his wife, he grinned down at her. “Good thing you are indisposed.” Kora reached over and gave him a swat.

“Lucky for you,” she replied then looked at her brother. “Do not send Wardens, do you hear me?”

“Then who CAN I send, Kora?” Caden asked. “I have no jurisdiction now that the blight is over.”

“What happens in the story?” Cailan asked, looking to Kora.

“Malcolm’s oldest breaks the seals and with a band of companions at his, or her, back they kill it. Not without extreme difficulty, of course.” She shook her head. “I couldn’t imagine what battling that creature would be like in reality. Have the Wardens from the Marches ASKED for help?”

“Thankfully no,” Caden replied, “but that will probably change and soon. I have to be able to respond.” He stood, as did Elissa. “Thank you, Sister, for the information.” He nodded to Alistair then Cailan. “Your Majesty.” Once the Wardens left the room Cailan rose.

“I should probably go as well,” he said as he approached Kora, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Take care of yourself, love, you hear me?” She smiled and nodded as he looked to Alistair. “Make sure she does, Brother.”

“Always do,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Kora reached out and grabbed Cailan’s hand.

“Dinner, tomorrow night, no excuses,” she insisted, a pleading look in her eye. Cailan smiled softly and nodded.

“As you wish,” he said and left. Kora shook her head, smiling after her beloved brother-in-law.

“Cheeky bastard.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair’s heart was in his throat listening to the screaming coming from the other side of the door he was staring at. It had been two days and each felt like a lifetime to him, powerless to stop the physical pain his wife was in. Wringing his hands, he glanced back at his brother and sighed.

“Alistair,” Cailan said as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on, “are you going to be alright?” Alistair shook his head.

“No,” he said, running his hands through his hair. “Maker, why is this one taking so much longer than the first?” Cailan smiled to hide the concern pooling in his gut and patted his brother on the back. 

“She’s always been one to do things the hard way,” he whispered, as if she might over hear him. Alistair shook his head, not in the mood for any jokes and Cailan regretted his words. “She’ll pull through, she is strong.”

“The first birth was hard enough on her, she was down for months!” Alistair was getting more frustrated, the time elapsing only strengthening his fear. “Argh, I’m USELESS!” he growled as he searched for something to hit. 

The blight that ran through Alistair’s veins made children more difficult but not impossible, Duncan was proof of that. However there was something in the birthing process that took its toll on Kora. As if bearing a child wasn’t hard enough, the delivery put an unusual strain on her heart, weakening it to the point that it almost stopped. 

When they found out she was pregnant again Wynne insisted on taking preventive measures, specific herbs that would strengthen her heart and stamina, making the arrival of their latest addition easier for her. Alistair was becoming less assured as time went on.

“You are not useless,” Cailan said, grabbing Alistair’s shoulder and squeezing. “But I doubt I would believe me in your shoes.” The brothers looked at the door again, realizing the screaming had stopped. They held their breath, waiting for the telltale cry, signaling the emergence of a new life into their world.

But no cry came.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Kora wailed from the small room. Instinctively Alistair burst through the door, practically knocking it off the hinges. The need to protect his wife and child had taken over and her cry told him, with no uncertainty, that something was terribly wrong.

Kora sat upright in the bed, cradled by a mound of pillows. Her face was contorted in pain, hair plastered to it as tears mingled with sweat. Her chest heaved, sobs racking through her as the reality of the situation crept in. Her eyes shot to Alistair’s and locked, conveying everything he needed to know in a single moment.

Their child was not breathing. 

A fear he had never known engulfed his heart and paralyzed him, his eyes the only things able to move as they scanned the room. Focusing on the opposite wall, he saw Wynne and her assistant leaning over a small table, concentrating on the tiny, pale body that lay there. Alistair watched as they moved their glowing hands up and down over the infant. A few minutes later Wynne stood up straight and sighed heavily, placing a hand on her assistant’s to signal her to stop.

“Kora,” she whispered, unable to look the noblewoman in the eye. Kora’s head began to shake violently back and forth.

“No. No. No no no no no!” she sobbed. Alistair, waking from his paralysis, strode across the room. 

The newborn was pale, eyes closed and limbs held close to its body by the swaddle it had been placed in at birth. As he pulled the blanket away to inspect further he discovered it was a girl. Holding back a gasp, he reached for a tiny hand, hoping it would curl around his finger as Duncan’s had. But the impossibly petite fingers did not move. He then moved his face closer as he held the hand between his thumb and fore finger, gently massaging it. Then the tears started to fall.

“Hello my little girl,” he whispered. Looking at Wynne for the ok, she nodded and he scooped the bundle up into his hands, bringing it slowly across the room to Kora’s side. He sat down on the bed and with one arm around his wife, the other cradling their newborn child, Alistair began to sob.

Kora was so weak it was all she could do to cling to her husband’s shirt, pulling him closer for comfort. As his tears took him she steeled herself, choosing to be the rock instead of the one leaning, and reached out to stroke his arm. A small gesture but all she could muster as she stared at the lifeless face of her daughter.

Kora knew loss. When she was a child she’d lost her mother. When she herself was assumed dead she lost her father. By the time Caden had taken the life of their older brother Vaughan she realized that she and death were to become old friends. But this… this was something outside of death, outside of loss. It was a piece of her soul that was ripped from her and just gone.

“Her name,” Kora finally managed to whisper, reaching over to touch the baby’s face. “We should name her.” Alistair lifted his chin to nod slowly, opening his eyes to look down at their baby girl.

“Yes,” he croaked, “we should name her. She deserves at least that.” Kora peeled the blanket back enough to release the baby’s arm, taking her hand.

“We could name her after your mother,” she offered. “Fiona is a pretty name and strong.” Alistair sucked in a sob before shaking his head.

“No, she was strong and beautiful and perfect. We should name her after your mother.” Finally able to make eye contact with his wife, they looked at each other tearfully then nodded.

“Alright,” Kora breathed out. A small smile crossed her lips as more tears came rolling down her cheeks. “We will call her Varena.” 

“Varena,” Alistair whispered, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

They looked upon their daughter, trying to absorb every feature, every detail they could before the inevitable. The line of her brow, her pouty lips, her cherub cheeks and blonde wisps of hair on top of her head, Kora traced every bit with her fingers, caressing that baby-soft skin. Alistair finally sighed, tears being spent.

“Wynne,” he whispered, glancing in the mage’s direction, “would you…”

“Of course Your Grace,” she responded, immediately at his side. Hands clasped in front of her, she waited for Alistair to offer the child, not wanting to part them one moment before the grieving parents were ready. 

Alistair pulled Varena to him, planting a tender kiss on her forehead then holding her close to his chest. Kora embraced them both, nuzzling close to her daughter to inhale her beautiful scent. Eventually Kora released them, rubbing Alistair’s back gently as she brushed her lips to Varena’s temple.

“Good-bye my beautiful girl,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short, I know, but I struggled with this one. I absolutely hated the idea of still birth but the characters need to be hardened. PLEASE let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair watched as his wife took down yet another practice dummy with a well placed sweep of her longsword. Cringing slightly, his concern for her mental state only grew when he found her destroying yet another defenseless sack that week. As he sighed he felt someone move to stand beside him and glanced over to see Cailan looking out at Kora as well.  
“She’ll put Denerim in the poor house with all the dummies she destroys,” he whispered, his face serious in stark contrast to the comment. Alistair shook his head, the knot in his gut tightening.

“It’s been two months since Varena… left us,” Alistair responded, “but her distance and anger only seem to grow with each passing day.” Seeing Kora was approaching yet another dummy he turned to face his brother, his expression giving in to his anguish. 

“I can’t reach her. No matter what I say or do every time I try to talk to her about it she withdraws. Maker forbid I bring it up at night, she’ll leave our room to sleep in one of the guest rooms. I can’t get through to her and it is driving me mad! I feel like I’ve not only lost my daughter, but my wife as well!” Fists clenched, Alistair ground his teeth and growled deep in his throat, a tear falling from his eye. “I’m losing my patience with this. She’s not the only one in mourning but she doesn’t seem to care.” Cailan put a hand on his shoulder, his worry deepening.

“You know that’s not true, brother. Do you want me to try talking to her?” he asked, “Maybe someone more distanced from the situation can get her to open up.” Cailan looked over to Kora, still bashing away at her latest victim, and rethought his offer. “Or better yet, let’s tie her up, then I’ll talk to her. Maybe a gag?” Alistair huffed.

“I don’t think they make rope strong enough,” he mumbled.

*****

Kora was focused, dodging imaginary sweeps and stabbing back, slashing and shield bashing, trying desperately to dispel the rage that had laid claim to her gut. As she carved off the arm of her opponent she followed up with another shield bash and felt, as well as heard, a crunch in her left shoulder as it connected not with the stuffed innards of a dummy but the iron pole it was secured to.

“FUCK!” she hissed as her shield dropped to the ground, her arm hanging uselessly at her side. She dropped her sword and grabbed the limb with her right arm to keep it from swinging as the white-hot pain seared down into her fingers and up her neck. “Wynne!”

Wynne had learned quickly to be close at hand when Kora was in the yard. She had no respect for her own body and its limitations. Wynne knew why, understood perfectly, but it didn’t make seeing it happen time and time again, nor mending her recurring patient, any easier. She approached and laid a glowing hand on her left shoulder.

“You did a number on it this time,” she said, pushing the magic through to be sure she got to everything. “No more practice for today, I’m afraid.” Kora sighed.

“Fine,” she said, her voice hollow as she nodded to the armorer and made her way over to her husband and brother in law. “Good afternoon Your Majesty.” Her eyes barely able to focus on his face, she swayed a bit from the exhaustion she didn’t know or care that she was feeling. Cailan reached out to steady her but Alistair shook his head quickly so he held back.

Cailan could barely contain his shock; her voice was so empty of emotion and her apparent disregard for her own personal health was frighteningly obvious. She had lost a substantial amount of weight and the detachment she was exhibiting both in her voice and her body language was disheartening. Shaking his head, he quickly recovered and smiled.

“I’ve come by to see you,” he said, keeping his tone light and motioning for her to lead. “If you have the time may I invite myself to tea with you? It’s been ages since we’ve had alone time although I understand why Alistair loves to monopolize you.” He gave his younger brother a wink and looked back at Kora who let out a small relenting sigh.

“Of course, follow me,” she said as she made her way into the estate and to her study. Cailan and Alistair exchanged concerned glances before Cailan moved to follow.

When they entered her office Kora waved toward a set of chairs by the window overlooking the garden. Cailan sat and watched as she removed her chest plate and gloves, tossing them on the floor by the door, then motioning to May. The elf nodded and slipped away as Kora crossed the room, sitting delicately in the chair next to Cailan and clasping her hands in her lap.

They looked at each other for a few moments, Cailan searching for any trace of emotion he could find on Kora’s face. Normally she would have winked at him or smirked, breaking the tension that was building between them then started up a conversation about his lack of a wife or her want for nieces and nephews. Instead her stare was blank, completely void of all emotion except the hint of sorrow hiding behind her now pale-blue eyes. His heart began to ache, seeing his best friend, his sister in all but blood sitting across from him but never feeling more alone. Reaching out and taking her hand, he sighed deeply.

“Love, where have you gone?” Cailan whispered, tears stinging his eyes. He saw a flash of something cross her face but the stoic mask came right back.

“I am right here, Cailan.” 

“Kora,” Cailan choked out, taking her other hand and pulling them both to his lips as a tear slid down his cheek. “Kora, please come back. Your family needs you.” He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. “I need you.” He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering as they always did. He looked back into her eyes. “Please.”

The walls she had so carefully built around her heart began to crumble as she felt herself fall into Cailan’s deep blue eyes. Everything that she had tried so desperately to keep out was slowly seeping in and threatening to overflow, to drown her in her own despair. A sob escaped her throat as she fought to maintain control, failing miserably. She shook her head, unable to speak as she tried to yank her hands away from him.

“No Kora,” Cailan whispered as he tightened his grip, “come back to me. I’ll not give up on you.” He pulled her closer, resting his forehead on hers. “I love you too much to let you go, so tell me you love me, tell me you hate me, tell me to fuck off I DON’T CARE!” He was growling, his frustration bubbling over. “But you WILL show me that you are ALIVE in there.”

Her shoulders trembled as the tears started to fall. Cailan let it go on for a few minutes, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs as he cradled her face in his hands. Suddenly she began to shake and a desperate wail escaped her lips. He instantly picked her up and cradled her in his lap, holding her tightly to his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably into his neck. 

All of her pain, all of her anger and all of her guilt flooded into her heart and soul. Suddenly the thoughts she had been keeping at bay began running endlessly through her head. She did it, she killed her little girl, it had to be her. Something she did, something she said. Was the Maker so angered by her continued existence that he deemed it necessary to take it out on something so pure as an unborn child? She would gladly have traded places with Varena given the chance, just another sign of the Maker’s cruelty. She shook her head.

“He took my baby,” she sobbed, uncertain if the voice she was hearing was her own, “he took her and left me here to rot. That is my punishment.” Cailan’s heart fell to his feet as he placed his hand over her head. 

“You do not deserve punishment, of that much I am certain,” he whispered, trying desperately to keep her within reach. He pulled his head back slightly to look down at her tear streaked face, his hair and hers intermingled across her cheek. A small smile crept across his lips when he ran a finger along her jaw and she looked up at him. “Hello love.” Kora blinked away her tears and wiped their hair from her face.

“Hello,” she whispered back, smiling slightly as he nudged her nose with his. “I don’t deserve you.” Cailan huffed.

“That, we both agree on, Your Grace,” he said as he sat her upright on his leg. She looked around the room, as if seeing it for the first time, and took a cleansing breath.

“I don’t deserve my husband either,” she said as she looked toward the door, a rock forming in her stomach.

Kora thought back to those moments when Alistair would reach out to her only to be dismissed or left alone entirely, not pulled closer and loved like she should have, as if he were the source of her pain. She just kept pushing it away, pushing HIM away until he finally stopped trying and left her to her own demons. She couldn’t blame him. She was dead inside, how could he possibly be expected to chip away at a shell that regenerated every time it came into contact with reality? Beside the fact that she made it crystal clear she wanted nothing to do with facing the truth. She sniffed and gave her face a good scrub with her hands before sitting up.

“I have to find Alistair,” she said as she stood, running her fingers through her hair. Cailan stood and took her back into the safety of his arms. She sighed as she relished the contact, knowing his embrace meant everything would be alright no matter what may come her way. She rested her cheek on his chest and he planted another hiss on her forehead.

“Be gentle with him,” he said and released her. She gave him a grateful smile before she rushed out of the study. Cailan sighed. “Maker, please watch over her and protect her.” He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the doorway Kora had just exited through. 

“She’s been through enough.”

*****

Kora started with the training yard. No one she spoke to had seen Alistair since she and Cailan had left so she was stuck with searching the entire estate. She started with the kitchens and worked her way through the barracks and the main hall. Corner after corner, room after room, she peeked in then, when she didn’t see him, moved on to the next. As she approached the private wing she became nervous. What if he left? What if he was fed up with her and he packed a bag, set off for the Vigil? She clenched and unclenched her fists, hoping against hope she was wrong. 

As she came upon the door to the nursery she hesitated, all the pain and despair creeping back up into her throat. She realized she hadn’t been in there since it was finished, would she be able to handle it? Would she crack again, retreating back into her shell until everyone she loved gave up and left? No, she thought, I will not give in again. I need my husband and he needs me. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The smell of Andraste’s Grace filled her nose as she stepped quietly into the room. Her eyes skirted over the light pinks and purples of the décor, feeling a stab of pain in her heart that made it difficult to breathe. Fresh tears streamed down while she looked everything over, her eyes suddenly drawn to the fireplace.

Alistair stood with his back to her, unsure of what to expect. He wanted to rush over to her, embrace her, bury his face in her hair and get lost in its fragrance. Instead he stared at the flames licking the logs he had just placed. He swallowed, his heart creeping up into his throat as he waited, wondering what she would do or say next and not trusting his mouth to voice the words that would keep her in his proximity. He always said the wrong thing, he thought, why would he ever expect that to change?

Kora bit her lip and crossed the room, embracing Alistair from behind. Wrapping her arms around his waist she squeezed, pushing her cheek into his back. She felt his chest rumble as he broke her embrace and faced her. For a moment she thought he was angry, that he was done being pushed away and it was too late for her to make amends, but that moment ended just as quickly as it started.

He grabbed her head with one hand, fingers combing into her hair, and her waist with the other, pulling her into his arms to cover her lips with his. His were hungry, tongue searching as she opened up and let him in, let him devour her and awaken her from deep within her soul. Kora felt every inch of her body slowly respond as if she were in a fog that was being burned away by the heat of the sun. The intensity of Alistair’s kiss, his hands on her body, his want that he hoped she would not deny flooded from him into her. 

Alistair relished the feel of her lips on his, her hands on his arms as she pulled him in, her response to his need urging him on. Pulling her head closer he delved deeper, taking everything she was willing to give and letting it stoke to fire he had been holding back for months. His desire unleashed, he lifted her into his arms and carried her straight to their rooms, unwilling to give the moment an opportunity to end, and lay her on their bed. His eyes were dark with want while hers were alight with the fiery passion that he recognized from the woman he married. 

Letting that heat take her over she made a vow, both to herself and to her husband that she would never in her life break. 

She would never deny him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been reading this I hope you started with my other work. If not it may be a bit confusing. Really nervous about changing the story so much, feedback is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

“Absolutely not,” Alistair insisted, “You are not going and that is final!” Kora’s faced turned red as she balled her hands into fists, trying very hard not to haul off and deck her husband. 

“Need I remind you what is at stake?” she practically hissed. “Letting Caden march straight into Corypheus’ clutches is NOT an option. Wardens cannot be used for this and I am the most knowledgeable person available. I. Am. GOING.” Kora tried to push past him but Alistair was faster. Grabbing her arm to stop her, he swung her around to face him.

“You trusted Duncan with the information to help stop the blight, why can’t you do the same thing now?” He growled through clenched teeth. “You said there are people there who aren’t Wardens, who have an interest in dealing with the situation and live in the Free Marches. Give Caden their names, give him everything he needs to stop this before it starts but for Maker’s SAKE Kora,” his anger gave way to fear as he fought back the tears stinging his eyes, “don’t go. PLEASE. It’s too dangerous.” Recognizing his tone Kora softened. She looked into his bourbon eyes as she took his cheek in her hand.

“You think I want to go,” she whispered, a statement as well as a question. Everything inside her was screaming to stay; she had just gotten back to normal in her relationship with Alistair and her son was the most important thing in Thedas to her. But her conscience was telling her she had to go, nagging at her night and day. 

She alone knew what could happen, she knew the key players and there were just too many ways it could all go wrong. Caden was intelligent but so hard headed that he would wave off her advice and go to the Vimmarks himself just so he would be in command and be sure the job was done. Kora shook her head. She knew her brother too well and couldn’t allow that so she tried a different approach with her over-protective husband. 

“I do not want to go… but if I don’t and this thing gets free could you live with yourself? A darkspawn that no Warden can kill, you would leave it to someone else?”

She let that hang out there, looking deep into Alistair’s eyes as she watched the gears turn. She knew the answer, knew he would choose duty over selfishness but he had to come to that conclusion on his own. Telling him only made him dig his heels in deeper. A bit like a Mabari, she smirked to herself, stubborn to the last. When his shoulders slumped she pulled him into her arms.

“Why must you always be right?” Alistair mumbled into her hair. “I swear you do it on purpose, just to make me angry.” Kora hummed in contentment as his arms surrounded her. Feeling the heat in his touch she brushed kisses against his neck.

“Even I wish I wasn’t right this time, Dearest,” she whispered, pulling his neck closer to her. She pulled his ear lobe gently with her teeth and smiled. “But I’m not leaving until tomorrow… and I will miss you TERRIBLY.” Her breath on his ear was all it took for Alistair to hungrily take her lips with his.

“Maker’s breath, I love you,” he panted as he reached down, lifted her up and carried her toward their rooms.

Kora giggled the whole way.

*****

 

The next morning all the supplies and armor were loaded to a carriage and brought down to the docks. The vessel that was chartered was ordered to load them and standby for the Arlessa’s arrival. Kora had asked Knight Captain Lyle to choose eight of his best men to accompany them to Kirkwall. They were all lined up out in front of the estate, waiting for the Arlessa to join them. Alistair checked and double checked everything for his wife’s journey, making sure they had everything they would need when he realized something was missing.

Kora.

He found her alone in her study. Standing behind her desk with her back to the door, she stared out the window with her arms crossed in front of her. His eyes raked over her form, trying to memorize every inch as he leaned a shoulder into the doorway. 

His eyes wandered from her ankles up her legs, lingering on her slightly thickened, muscled thighs, imagining them around his waist the night before. The curve of her hip, the cinch of her waist, every moment that passed made him more aroused. Realizing they didn’t have the time to indulge his fantasy he tried dismissing the thoughts, crossing his arms and clearing his throat.

“I know,” Kora said, glancing toward him. “I’m just… “

“Thinking?” Alistair asked, relaxing his arms and making his way over to her. He embraced her and nudged her nose aside, taking her lips into his then letting out a sigh. “If you want to back out it won’t break my heart, promise. I could think of much better things for us to do.” They smiled at each other as Kora gave him a gentle shove.

“I’m well aware of where your mind was a moment ago, dearest,” she smiled devilishly up at him, then sighed. “I wish it weren’t necessary, believe me,” she whispered as a small figure appeared in the doorway. Kora couldn’t help but grin, bending down on one knee. “What are you doing out of bed so early, my heart?”

Duncan made a mad dash straight into his mother’s arms, throwing his arms around her neck and squeezing with all his might. 

“Why can’t Father and I go with you?” he whimpered. His tone tore at Kora’s heart as she squeezed him harder, lifting him into the air and setting him on her lap as she sat in the desk chair. She moved him back so he could see her face and looked up at Alistair.

“You know your Father is a Grey Warden,” she began. Duncan nodded, those blue eyes identical to hers burrowing into what seemed to be her very soul to absorb every word. “This place I am going is not safe for Wardens which is why I must go with Uncle Caden, to keep him safe.” Duncan narrowed his eyes, sure that his mother was hiding something from him and determined to find out what.

“But why you?” he asked. “Why not send Knight Captain Lyle or ask Uncle Cailan for help? He would, Uncle Caden would just have to ask.” His determination was enamoring but frustrating as Kora struggled with what to say next. Realizing there was no skirting the issue, she decided honesty was best. The boy was too much like her to accept anything less.

“Alright, the truth.” Kora squared her shoulders and schooled her features, taking a deep breath. “There is a great evil out there that Uncle Caden must defeat but this evil can harm Wardens more than it can harm normal people. I have knowledge of it, its whereabouts and what the dangers are, so I must go to assist him. Your father cannot go because he is a Warden and you cannot go because it is far too dangerous. Any questions other than ‘why’, I will entertain.” Duncan opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, lowering his eyes to the floor. Alistair understood his son’s frustration and lifted his chin.

“I know how you feel, kiddo,” he empathized, messing Duncan’s hair and lifting him from his mother’s lap. “Hey, you aren’t the only one being left behind. Think of it this way, you and I have the WHOLE estate to ourselves.” Duncan thought about his father’s words when suddenly his face lit up.

“No lessons?” he asked expectantly. Kora and Alistair laughed.

“Nice try, kiddo, but your lessons are still on,” Alistair smirked as Duncan’s face fell. He gave the boy a little squeeze and smiled. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have double dessert.”

“DOUBLE?” Duncan asked, astonished his father would mention it in front of his mother. Kora laughed and squeezed her son’s cheek.

“Just don’t get so fat you don’t fit into your clothes anymore,” she said as she kissed Duncan’s cheek and beamed up at her husband. “I love you both, with everything I have and everything I am. I WILL return.” Alistair grinned back at her and planted a lingering kiss on her cheek.

“You’d better or I’ll be on the first ship to Kirkwall, Corypheus or no.” Kora’s gut clenched, knowing full well her husband’s threat was more of a promise. She swallowed down her fear and held her smile, albeit a bit forced, giving her husband a dramatic bow.

“Yes, Your Grace.”

*****

 

Caden and Elissa were waiting by the ship, the Warden Commander pacing the dock while his wife watched for Kora’s approach. Grumbling to himself he stared down at the wooden planks, questioning his decision to allow his only sibling to join them on this assignment. Sensing his tension, Elissa huffed then stepped into his path, glaring up at him.

“Stop it.” Caden looked down at her and glared right back.

“Stop what.” Elissa waved her hands at him.

“Stop THAT. The whole ‘angry broodmother’ thing you have going on right now. Stop. Everything will work out, you’ll see.” Elissa glanced back down the docks to see the Denerim guard approaching and smiled back up at her husband. “Look who’s here!” She clapped her hands and did a little bounce in her excitement. Caden laughed and put an arm around her, unable to stop the swelling in his chest at the sight of his love’s smile. 

Elissa still struggled with what had happened to her family, even after the reappearance of her brother from the wilds. Most days were spent either sparring in the yard or moping around the Vigil, only smiling in polite conversation with the nobles they had to deal with as Arl and Arlessa of Amaranthine. The last time he’d seen her laugh was when Anders was still with them, she and the mage had become very close. When he left and she found out from Kora about his joining with Justice, it seemed to break what was left of her resolve. Even Fergus couldn’t seem to break through.

But Kora was a whole other story.

To Elissa, Kora was an equal, a sister in all but blood. She knew sacrifice, was familiar with loss and understood the darkness that dwelled behind Elissa’s eyes. In her presence, Elissa drew on her strength and seemed to improve but once they were separated, Elissa withdrew back into her shell.

The voyage will be good for her, Caden thought as he watched his wife embrace his sister. Maybe an extended amount of time together would help her to finally heal. Kora wiggled from Elissa’s embrace and jumped up into her brother’s arms, a grunt and a laugh rumbling in his chest.

Maybe it will be good for us both.


	5. Chapter 5

With fair weather it was going to take less than a week to get to Kirkwall so the group used that time to come up with a base plan. Befriending the Champion as well as his inner circle was necessary to be sure everyone involved was on the same page. Keeping Anders in Kirkwall was also going to be key to avoid any unnecessary conflicts along the way.

“I can convince him,” Elissa grinned, winking at her husband. “I’ll threaten Anders within an inch of his life and guilt Justice into staying with me in the city. No problem.” She sat back in her chair, confident in her persuasive abilities when it came to the mage as well as the spirit. 

“Elissa, Anders has changed,” Kora replied, the sorrow in her gut moving up into her chest as she thought about what the man was now capable of. Kora loathed admitting it but she had become attached to him too, even going so far as to invite him to the estate when Caden and Elissa would visit. She took every opportunity to try to talk some sense into him but it ended up creating a friendship she valued highly. She would find out soon enough if she’d made a difference. “Be careful, he and Justice are now one being. He does not trust Wardens.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Lyle spoke up, “why did he leave Amaranthine?” Elissa’s expression saddened as she glanced at her husband. 

“We’d gone to Denerim like we did every year to check in with Cailan and visit Kora. Normally we would have brought him but Nate had taken a large contingent after the Architect and we were leaving an Orlesian Warden in charge being she was the senior member. We thought Anders could be of assistance to keep people off her back.” Elissa’s eyes darkened and her face turned hard.

“Apparently in her infinite wisdom the bitch alienated Anders, brought more Orlesians across the border without our consent and threatened to send him back to the circle if he complained,” Caden continued. “Even made him get rid of Ser Pouncelot. All in a matter of a few weeks they turned the Vigil upside down. Damned Orlesians.” His stomach tightened as he thought about it. He was almost glad to be going to Kirkwall, at least he’d have a chance to apologize to Anders personally. Seeing her brother get emotional, Kora decided to change the subject.

“So being I am the only one with Templar abilities,” she said as she stared down at the table, “I will have to go with the others to the prison.” Just thinking about it made her stomach flip but she managed to keep her expression even. Caden shook his head, his worry for his sister taking over reason for the second time during the meeting.

“You said it yourself,” he insisted, “we don’t know if The Champion’s brother or sister survived. If it was the man hopefully he joined the Templars and there will be no reason for you to go.” Kora huffed her frustration, taking her head in her hands.

“You’d send a green initiate in my stead? My abilities far outweigh an EXPERIENCED Templar and you know it!” she retorted. “Besides, having more than one can only increase our chances for success.” Sensing the tension between the siblings rise, Elissa interjected.

“And if he did survive and is a Templar, maybe he will have friends that will want to come along?” She offered, looking back and forth between the two blondes in hopes of evading another shouting match. Kora looked at Elissa, the red head’s face changing to a dramatic smile, and grinned back at her.

“Alright, yes you have a point,” Kora relented, “but I still intend to go. The Templars there are impulsive and get themselves into trouble easily. Well, all except…” Her heart jumped into her throat, realization taking over her features as she remembered who had been transferred from Kinloch to Kirkwall. She hadn’t seen him in so long, would he recognize her? In that moment it dawned on her how much she had missed him, the man who she took her vows with. The man who was her brother and her best friend for four years…

Until she died. 

“Your Grace?” Lyle took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She glanced at him and, snapping out of her trance, cleared her throat.

“You’ll have to stop calling me that Lyle,” she insisted, not sure if she would be able to keep herself together if her thoughts became the topic of discussion. “We are going into hostile territory, Meredith is not an ally of Ferelden or the Wardens. First names only from this point forward, is that clear?” He nodded, his face concerned as he turned to Elissa. 

The rogue nodded toward the door, glancing at Caden as well and the two men left the room. She smiled at her sister and waited. Kora’s eyes dropped down to stare at the table as she took in a ragged breath, the tension building in her chest the more she thought about the possibility of seeing him again.

“He meant a great deal to me.” Elissa reached across the table and took her hand.

“Did you love him?” Kora’s stare seemed as if it could burn a hole through the wood.

“I…”

“You don’t have to say it,” Elissa squeezed her hand, knowing the answer. “How did you leave things?” Kora’s eyes shot up to Elissa’s, the Warden finally able to see the tears that had been building up spill down the warrior’s cheeks.

“He asked me not to go,” she whispered, slowly bringing her voice up to its normal volume. “I was ill and he asked… no, he BEGGED me not to go but I was stubborn. It was to be my first command, bringing four new initiates into the wilds to track down mages. I was so excited, so proud…” Her voice broke, new tears falling. “I was such an idiot.”

“Hey,” Elissa pulled on Kora’s hand, prompting her to look up, “you didn’t know. What happened at the circle was not your fault. You can’t control everything sis.” Elissa tried to smile but failed, swallowing back a few tears of her own. “WE can’t control everything and sometimes we need to be reminded of it.”

“What if he hasn’t forgiven me?” Kora blurted out. “What if he blames my taking off all those years ago for what happened at Kinloch and hates me? I’ll never be able to forgive myself, Liss.” She shook her head back and forth, finally bringing her hands up to her face to wipe away the tears. “Never forgive myself.” Elissa laughed, spurring Kora to gape at her, utterly confused.

“I know you, my dear,” Elissa began, smirking across the table, “and I know the kind of man you are attracted to as well as what kind of man is attracted to you. The lengths they would go for you, NO man you would fall for would be so heartless. 

“Look at Garrett! Even after his Father’s instructions he STILL let his feelings for you guide him. That man would have dropped everything and everyone if you asked him to, parted the Waking Sea to be with you.” Elissa was giggling at that point, relishing the idea that her own sister could bring a man to his knees. “Shit, he took off across Thedas to avoid running into you! You bwoke his widdle heart.” She pouted mockingly then burst into laughter, making Kora smirk then smile. Shaking her head Kora sighed deeply.

“You had to bring him up,” she said as she toyed with a stray lock of hair that had fallen from her pony tail. “He may be in Kirkwall too.” Elissa gasped, slapping both hands on the table as her grin, if at all possible, grew wider.

“No. Way.” Kora nodded and Elissa fell into a fit of giggles, nearly falling out of her chair. 

“You are an ASS!” Kora hollered, laughing herself as she threw a piece of fruit at her. She shook her head. “He’s with Isabela and as long as she’s still there I’m sure he is too.” Elissa regained her composure and sat back up in her chair, still red-faced but keeping the laughing to a minimum. Kora sighed. “Then again who knows, if she took off with the Tome of Koslun and didn’t look back they may not be there.” 

“Well,” the tiny Warden sighed, still wiping tears from her face, “only one way to find out.”

*****

Kora ran down the gangway, eager to get her feet onto solid ground. Once she reached the end she jumped, landing on the not-so-solid dock but sighing in relief anyway. She took a deep breath and looked around, wide-eyed until someone bumped her from behind.

“Outta the way, blondie,” one of the dock workers spat, pushing past her with a large crate in his arms. She moved a bit further from the plank to allow others to get by and turned to face the bay.

And the Gallows.

She swallowed her heart back down as the feelings of despair and hopelessness overwhelmed her. It felt as if every mage in that circle was screaming to either let them out or let them die. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes as she felt a large arm drape across her shoulders.

“Come on,” Caden nodded at the stairs to Lowtown and guided his sister toward them, giving her a squeeze as he kissed the top of her head. He had felt her tension building up and after seeing what she was looking at he didn’t need to ask. “Let’s get you bathed, dressed and fed. You’ll feel better.” Elissa came up on the other side of her, punching her arm and smiling.

“Hey, we have work to do.” Kora smiled, taking comfort in the fact that there was a purpose to their presence and once fulfilled they were free to leave.

Kora freed herself from Caden’s grip as they walked into the Hanged Man. Looking around briefly, she saw a few men and a large breasted Anitvan woman standing at the bar. She smiled, making a B-line for the woman. 

She cozied up next to her, elbows on the bar and being sure their arms brushed against one another, humming softly to herself. Feeling the woman’s heart rate speed up a bit she turned her head toward her and, without making eye contact, ran a finger down her bare arm.

“My, my,” Kora cooed softly, “you are as alluring as ever Bela. Edible even.” The woman gasped and Kora brought her eyes up slowly to meet the beautiful deep brown ones she knew would be waiting. “Hello stranger.”

“Kora?” Isabela’s shock gave way to laughter, “holy shit, it is you. Little prude, I should take you in the back and make an example of you.” She gave Kora a wink and swallowed the rest of her whiskey. Kora laughed and waved to Corff, pointing to Isabela’s drink and holding up four fingers. “Well then, looks like YOU plan to make an example of ME.” Holding her smile, Kora shook her head.

“I’m not traveling alone,” she replied and waved Caden and Elissa over. 

After introductions the shots arrived. Then another round appeared. Then, after their accommodations were paid for and everyone got cleaned up, they ended up at a table with mugs and a few more friends.

“Varric, tell Elissa the one about the spiders in Anders’ hair when we went to the Bone Pit,” Merrill giggled, about halfway through her first mug. Varric winked at the little elf and looked back to his ‘adoring’ listeners, taking a breath to begin.

“LET’S NOT tell anyone stories about Anders,” a voice bellowed from the entrance to the tavern. The table turned all at once to see the tall blonde man making his way over to them through the now-thickening crowd. Elissa jumped up and squealed, plowing into him.

“I hate you, I love you, I want to kill you,” she rattled on, repeating the phrase several times before she released him. Looking up into his light brown eyes he saw hers were shining with tears. “I hate her, you know. I got rid of her the moment we returned but you’d already gone.” Anders smiled, pushing her hair away from her face.

“I’m glad, love,” he whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Caden stood, clearing his throat. Anders looked up at him and smiled. “I’m even glad to see YOU.”

“Anders,” Caden laughed as the men embraced briefly. “I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened, that bitch had no right.” Anders held up a hand to stop him.

“It’s over and done with, no worries Commander.” Kora jumped up, slapping a hand over Anders’ mouth and smiling. Calling Caden ‘Commander’ was just going to cause them all sorts of trouble, especially if word got back to Meredith.

“We need to chat,” she whispered. He gave her a confused look. “NOW.” She dragged him away and down the back hallway past Varric’s room.

“If you wanted some alone time, Your Grace, you only had to ask,” he smirked as Kora looked around for eavesdroppers. She looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head.

“Glad to see you still have your sense of humor, Blondie,” she whispered as she pulled him into a loving embrace. His long arms wrapped around her completely, his nose buried into her hair. They stood there for a moment, only then coming to terms with how much they had missed each other. 

Anders always felt calmer when Kora was around, as if deep down he knew she would do anything to keep him safe. Her presence, no matter the circumstances, instantly put him at ease. He found that odd since he knew she had one hell of a temper but it didn’t emanate from her like her heart did. 

He’d seen how raw her anger could be, watching her unleash it on Caden in the sparring ring more than once during their visits to Denerim. It never ceased to amaze him to see this woman who stood a foot shorter than his commander take him to the ground with speed and ease. When she fought it reflected her true rage and he had to admit it was a little frightening.

Kora had clicked with Anders immediately, her vivacious and flirty side thrived with him as her ‘sparring partner’. They had grown so used to each other that Alistair admitted to getting a bit jealous when the Warden mage came to visit along with his in-laws, Anders’ comments and hands sometimes roaming to a few places he did not like. Eventually Kora soothed his ego, assuring him Anders was just playful and then making it abundantly clear Alistair was the only man for her. Of course she did so in as many ways as she could think of, and she had quite the imagination. 

Anders’ breathing started to move Kora’s hair, tickling her neck. She giggled, giving him a pinch on the waist for some pay back. He jumped and grabbed her hand, pulling away so she could see his smile.

“You could turn a summer salon into an orgy,” he said, pulling her head toward him with both hands and planting a firm kiss on her forehead. “Evil woman. Andraste’s ass I have missed you terribly.” Kora’s heart swelled as she fought back the tears threatening to make an appearance.

“I missed you too,” she whispered, “but you can’t be using titles with any of us, alright? No one can know who we are and why we are here except those involved. No one.” Anders arched an eyebrow but nodded his agreement. Kora wrung her hands, still scanning the hallway for anyone listening in.

“Things are going to get very dangerous for people you know here in Kirkwall and we’re here to help. Do you know someone named Hawke?” His face answered her question, a mix of surprise and frustration. She could tell they weren’t getting along at the moment so she treaded carefully.

“If you would be amenable to it, could you please ask him to come meet us here? I really need to sit down with him to discuss the situation.” She held her breath, waiting for his reply.

Anders felt his temper flare, confused as to why HIS friend felt she could talk to Hawke and not him as well as being more than miffed about it. Kora saw his eyes narrow and felt his heart speed up so she put her hand on his chest and smiled warmly up at him. 

“Jealous?” Before he could stop himself Anders barked out a laugh. Realizing he was being ridiculous he shook his head and smiled warmly back at her. That woman knew him better than he knew himself.

“Always. When do you want to meet with him?”

*****

Anders and Kora made their way back out into the tavern and sat down at the table with the rest of the group. Caden gave Kora a questioning look and she nodded in response, easing his fears of being kicked out of Kirkwall before they even got started. Anders was a wild-card, what with Justice being firmly implanted in his soul, trying to predict how he would react was sketchy at best. Thankfully their mutual hate for Meredith seemed to be keeping them on the Wardens’ side.

Kora noticed Isabela glancing at the door more often than not with a worried expression. She moved to sit next to her and whispered in her ear.

“Who ya waitin’ for?” she smiled. Isabela glanced at her as a broad grin took over her face.

“Him,” she responded and the two women turned to look at the man entering the tavern. 

He walked in and stood stock still for a moment, scanning the entire room before meeting Isabela’s eyes, smiling, and heading straight toward her. As he let his eyes stray to the blonde sitting next to her he stopped dead, his heart jumping into his throat.

“Kora,” he mouthed, a shocked look ghosting over his face before he schooled it and resumed his stride. Kora smiled back at him as calm and friendly as she dared however Isabela didn’t try to contain her annoyance as she stood and poked him in the chest. 

“Where the hell have you been?” she demanded, poking him in the chest again. “You were supposed to be back hours ago. If Kora and her lot hadn’t shown up I’d be sober by now!” Garrett smirked at her and motioned to Kora.

“Then I should thank her properly, don’t you think?” he asked sweetly as he dropped the package he’d been carrying on the table and moved around her to Kora’s side. Kora stood, slapping his arm as she grinned at him.

“Don’t even think about it,” she commanded. She glanced at Isabela and winked. “I am a HAPPILY married woman and I’m relatively sure your understanding of the term ‘properly’ and mine are very different.” 

Her grin turned soft as she looked up into those chocolate brown eyes, the ones she’d known for most of her life. They still made her heart skip a beat. Damn him, she thought as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. As if sensing her guard lowering he glanced at Isabela and held out his arms for a hug, waiting for permission.

“Oh, fine, whatever you two,” Isabela rolled her eyes and headed back toward the bar. Garrett didn’t waste a moment, wrapping his arms around Kora and pulling her close, trying to make up for the last 7 years in those few moments. Her arms snaked around his waist as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

“Missed you love,” he whispered into her hair. She smiled, taking a moment to inhale his scent and raising her eyes to meet his.

“Missed you too,” she whispered back, giving him one last squeeze before she sat down. She gave him a wink and a smile, scooting over to make room for him to sit next to Isabela. Kora took a deep breath and returned her attention to the rest of the table, noticing that all eyes were on her and Garrett AND Elissa was giggling like an idiot. Her shock almost came across her face but she maintained… until Garrett’s arm hung across her shoulders.

“Her Gracefullness and I had a ‘thing’ at one point,” he casually explained to everyone present with a shit-eating grin on his face. Kora went from shock to rage and elbowed him in the gut hard enough to make him gag for close to a minute. Everyone at the table, and near the table for that matter, burst into laughter but Caden simply glared at him.

“You got away lucky with that shot she gave you Wulff,” he growled, clenching his fists on the table top. Elissa, still laughing, put her hand on her husband’s arm and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek. His expression softened as he looked down at his red-headed rogue, the love of his life that he couldn’t imagine living without. She always could calm the beast within.

“He won’t be so lucky later,” Isabela chimed in as she joined them back at the table. Giving Kora a wink and Garrett a glare she practically purred. 

“THAT I can guarantee.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly midnight by the time Hawke showed up to the Hanged Man; Fenris, Sebastian and Anders in tow. As everyone settled in and grabbed a drink Kora noticed a very nervous little red-headed girl walk in and scan the group. Apparently not liking what she saw, she quickly threw up her hood to hide her face and made a mad dash back out the door before anyone had noticed. Kora excused herself and walked out under the guise of getting some fresh air.

The light vomit and whiskey smell was replaced by the smell of salty sea air and rotting fish as Kora made her way out the door and into Lowtown. She looked around and, when there was no sign of the young woman, reached out to try to sense her location. She felt someone at the bottom of the stairs in front of her, a rapid heartbeat conveying fear, so she slowly made her way toward it.

“I can guarantee you have nothing to fear from me,” she said softly, making her footfalls a bit louder than she normally would as she climbed down the stairs. “But I know you are afraid.” The heartbeat seemed to slow slightly until the hooded figure came out of the shadows.

“Why are you so interested?” she asked. At a little over five feet tall she looked up at Kora and Kora smiled back, careful not to make any sudden moves as she noticed the daggers strapped to the girl’s back.

“Curiosity mostly,” she replied. “I know everyone at that table relatively well and I wouldn’t say I would be afraid of any of them. I’d like to know why you are.” The stranger relaxed, picking up on Kora’s intentions and smiled back, pulling back her hood.

She wasn’t as young as Kora first thought, revealing large, deep blue eyes with crow’s feet creeping out when she smiled. Her skin was bronzed, as if she spent a majority of her time outside so she was no Kirkwall noble, but her hair was what Kora found striking. It was more than red, it was a deep blood-red, long and shiny as the braid it was held in curled around the woman’s shoulder and hung to almost her waist. She grinned sheepishly under Kora’s scrutiny.

“I wouldn’t know where to begin,” she said, keeping her voice low. “He is your friend, after all.” Kora’s interest peaked.

“So it’s one person?” She asked. Suddenly she heard the tavern door open, feeling the mana and taint buzzing through Anders’ veins as he stepped out into the street. Her new friend threw up her hood and scurried away. “Wait, it’s just Anders!” Kora hissed, trying to keep her voice from carrying.

“I know,” the woman called back and disappeared around a corner headed toward Hightown. Kora was REALLY curious now, not remembering the woman from the game, but she realized it was Anders she feared. Kora turned to face the mage, giving him her biggest grin.

“Whatcha doin’?” Anders asked, looking around then resting his eyes on her. Kora shook her head and schooled her face.

“Just checking things out,” she replied, pretending to look at the market area. Anders took her arm and lead her back toward the tavern.

“Not the best time of day for that, love,” he said as they walked back in. “Found her!”

“Good,” Caden huffed. “Now this meeting can begin.”

*****

Kora went over all the details she remembered, Varric filling in the gaps with the intelligence his people gathered. She left out the part about Hawke’s father, choosing to get him alone to share those details. Feigning ignorance on the reasons they were after Hawke and his brother, she hoped he would understand later. She found out that Carver was indeed a Templar and that Meredith had given him leave to investigate the cause of the attacks on his life so getting him away from the Gallows would be easy.

“Good,” Caden said, taking a swig from his mug. “A few more Templars and you won’t have to go.” Kora bristled, knowing he was once again trying to be the commander and rolled her eyes. This time she refused to rise to the bait, instead turning to Hawke with a smile.

“So I guess tomorrow we should head to the Gallows?” she asked. Hawke, not pleased with the idea of seeing his brother or visiting that awful place, sighed heavily.

“I don’t suppose you could find your way without me?” he asked, batting his long black eye lashes at her. She smiled and nodded.

“Of course,” she replied and stood, remembering the conversation they still needed to have. “As long as I can borrow you for a few minutes. Just a few loose ends.” Hawke looked at her curiously and nodded, following her over to a small table in the corner. They sat down, Hawke looking at her expectantly.

His facial structure was identical to Carver’s, just a bit longer in the jaw and with larger eyes. And those eyes, they were the same color as Garrett’s. That warm chocolate brown that would make the most stoic woman giggle like a school girl. He wasn’t just the Champion, he was handsome; no wonder every woman in the place turned when he walked in. The only problem was he knew it, using it to his advantage at every opportunity. Kora kept her guard up and schooled her features.

“So, Your Grace,” he said, reaching over the table toward her hand. Kora saw him coming and moved her hands to her lap with a demure smile. Admitting defeat, Hawke shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “What loose ends do you need to tie up?” Not wanting to draw out this conversation, she decided to get right to the point.

“We need to discuss your father and his involvement in all this.” Hawke’s façade cracked, shock taking over his handsome features. Kora felt his heart quicken as his defenses went up.

“You will need to be more specific.” Kora nodded, choosing her words carefully.

“Your father was the last mage the Wardens coerced into re-setting the seals,” she said softly, slow enough that she was sure she wouldn’t have to repeat herself. “THAT is the reason the Carta is after you and Carver, because your blood is the only thing that can break the seals and free Corypheus.” His eyes narrowed and he visibly bristled, refusing to accept this stranger’s word for fact that his own father was a blood mage. 

“And where exactly did you get this bit of information?” he asked snarkily. Before he could continue with his little rant Kora reached over the table and grabbed his hand firmly, her temper flaring up.

“If you think I would leave my home, my family, to travel across Thedas JUST to tell someone I’d never met that his father performed blood magic under duress JUST for KICKS you are a bigger ASS than I thought,” she hissed, glancing at the other table to see Anders put a hand on Sebastian’s arm, probably to assure him that Kora would not harm Hawke. Her eyes locked back onto Hawke’s. 

“I hate this knowledge,” she began, loosening her grip. “I hate the responsibility, the power. I hate that some of it I got too soon and the rest I got too late.” Her thoughts wandered to Kinloch briefly but she shook her head to focus. “I would not tell you this if it were not true however you will find out for yourself when we get there. I just wanted to warn you…” Kora felt her chest tighten, tears stinging behind her eyes as she thought of her brother Vaughan. “I know what it is like to find out someone you love is capable of something you find so foul. I didn’t want you to be caught unaware.” She let go of his hand and waited for a response.

Hawke’s mind flew in every direction. Anger, fear, disbelief, sadness, they all flooded his chest as he pondered the idea that this woman was indeed telling him the truth. And why would she lie? As she said, she traveled across Thedas to find him, to tell him and help him in this deed that was FAR bigger than he originally anticipated. But how could he believe something this horrible of his father? 

Malcolm Hawke was his teacher, his protector, his guide in so much more than controlling his magic. He was a great man, a man who stood by his morals, a man who loved his wife and children. Someone who would not harm anyone unless they were endangering his family, not stoop to such levels. It just didn’t make sense.

“Why?” Hawke barely got the word out, his eyes boring into Kora’s. She took a deep breath.

“They threatened your mother.” Hawke glared down at the table top, the loss of his mother too recent for him to process this new information easily. And a blood mage killing her? Just the connection he did not need at the moment. Kora gave him some time, let everything sink in before reaching across the table again.

“Sleep on it,” she said gently, running her fingers over his clenched fists until they loosened. “This is so much more than you bargained for, I know that. Take it all in and we can talk more when you’re ready.” She glanced over at her brother who was being lead to the back stairs by his wife, his eyes tired and movements slowed by the alcohol. Kora smiled. “I think we all need a good night’s sleep.” Hawke’s eyes met hers.

“How do you do it?” he asked. “How do you keep all that knowledge, all that bullshit bottled up inside, only to be released when needed?” Kora laughed out loud, only then realizing how it was that she was able to.

“I’m a Berserker. It’s what we do.”

*****

Sebastian and Fenris waited for Kora in the tavern as she dressed, her head a bit foggy from the night before. Once her conversation with Hawke ended she made the mistake of admitting she needed a few drinks. Those drinks apparently multiplied with the help of Elissa once she returned from putting Caden to bed as well as Varric so her eyes felt like they were going to explode. Sebastian and Fenris had offered to escort her to the Gallows, hence the reason Sebastian had knocked on her door so blighted early. She was regretting accepting.

She emerged from her room dressed in a simple white tunic and brown leather pants with matching boots up to her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, hidden by the hood of a brown cloak she had picked up in Amaranthine when she was last there. She smiled as she walked down the stairs, nodding to Sebastian as he motioned for her to go first.

“Considering how much you consumed last night,” Sebastian quipped, “I’m surprised you are standing My Lady.” Kora’s fingers went to her temple to put some pressure there.

“Don’t worry,” she assured him, “I’m feeling the hang over.” She winked at Fenris who gave her a nod. Still not opening up, Kora thought. Deciding to make it her life’s mission to make that elf smile she tried to come up with creative ways as they made their way down to the docks. 

The boat ride across the bay was slow going, the waves bashing the little row so badly Kora thought for sure she would have to swim to get to their destination, secretly glad she didn’t wear armor like Fenris always did. She took the opportunity to study the warrior, his head turned away from her to keep from possibly vomiting on her. 

He was far more muscular than the game gave him credit for, his legs thicker than hers but not quite as wide as say Caden’s. His shoulders were definitely broader than a normal elf but the greatsword strapped to his back was the reason for that. Every movement made his bicep strain, his markings appearing to breathe. And his hair was stark white and looked so silky, so much so that Kora barely resisted reaching out to touch it. The boat docked with a bang, breaking her daze as Sebastian stood and offered her a hand. She took it and followed him into the courtyard.

Kora had to concentrate on not letting her mouth gape open at the sight of the bodies hung just outside the entrance, some in Templar armor and others in mage robes. Meredith really is a dictator, she thought as they made their way inside, her stomach turning but not just at the sight of the dead.

Cullen was here.

Fear engulfed her with every step she took, knowing it was one step closer to judgment. Would he blame her? Would he forgive her? Would he pull her into his arms, hug her like he used to or would he haul off and deck her? Her mind was a jumble of questions with no answers flinging about until she felt a gauntlet covered hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Fenris asked, obviously concerned. Kora nodded and smiled, following it up with an obvious swallow. Sebastian motioned to a figure standing off to the side surrounded by others in Templar armor.

“There he is,” he said, moving aside for her to pass. Kora contemplated asking the men to accompany her but realized that would seem childish. Unless of course Cullen proceeded to beat her to death but she was sure he wouldn’t do that. Kind of. Ok I’m going, she thought, took a deep breath, swallowed again, and practically marched toward the Knight Captain.

As she approached she could hear him giving instructions to the others, apparently new initiates heading out to hunt mages on the Wounded Coast. His voice was stern but even and left no room for question.

“I will not hear of any of you abusing authority,” he insisted. “No one other than a mage will be taken into custody. Is that clear?” They all replied with a stiff ‘Yes sir” and he waved them off impatiently. Kora’s throat dried up as she took a step closer. He seemed to notice her but didn’t pay too much attention, barely looking up from the clip board he was holding. “Yes?”

She opened her mouth to speak but realized she didn’t know what to say. How does one address someone they abandoned by dying? Kora laughed, mostly at herself as she looked at the ground. Really, she thought, you are acting like a child, not an Arlessa. She looked back up at him and saw his eyes were fixed on her.

“Can I…” Cullen could see the woman’s eyes now, a bright but deep blue, like sapphires when light shines through them. He knew he had seen eyes like that before but it was long ago, it wasn’t possible, she was…

“Hi Cullen,” her voice just above a whisper, her smile shy and fleeting while he stood there staring at her. She shuffled her feet, eyes dropping back to the ground as she waited for him to respond and squeezed her eyes shut. Maker, why isn’t he saying anything? 

Suddenly she felt a knuckle under her chin, slowly lifting it up. Still terrified, she opened her eyes one at a time to look at Cullen. His expression was so mixed she couldn’t make it out but she could feel his heart beating at a rabbit’s pace. Again she tried to smile but couldn’t hold it, her lip quivering as he held her chin gently.

“Kora?” he whispered, eyes shining. She nodded slightly, tears she didn’t realize had been pooling in her eyes falling down her cheeks. He moved his hand from her chin to cup her cheek then brought up the other, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. “But… how?” Kora let out a half-sob-half-laugh, finally starting to relax slightly under his warm gaze.

“Oh, that is a LONG story my friend,” she said sniffling. “One I would love to share but…” she reached up to wipe her face but because he hadn’t let go yet she took hold of his hands. 

The skin on the back of his hands was smooth as she ran the pad of her thumbs over them. The tips of her fingers she’d cupped inside his palms dragged across calluses, making her smile as she squeezed them tight. He was there; he was really there and in front of her and not angry. She shook her head, not sure whether or not to believe what was happening as she watched Cullen’s eyes scan her face.

The tiny scar above her right eyebrow is still there, he thought, smiling at the memory. She had gotten into an argument with a local at The Spoiled Princess, some fool thing he’d said about mages setting her off. He tried to be gallant, stepping between her and the much larger man but she was faster, letting the drunken idiot get one punch in before she took him down. He remembered bringing the rag up to her eye to stop the bleeding and she didn’t even flinch, instead smiling like mad with her eyes shining.

Her eyes. They were the same bottomless blue with that thin golden ring around the pupil. Wanting to take in every detail he lowered his gaze, noticing her angular nose and high cheek bones were rosey. Probably from the wind crossing the bay, he reasoned, but when his eyes fell to her lips his breath caught in his throat. They were a perfect shade of pink, her bottom lip still trembling slightly to the point of distraction. His cheeks turning crimson, he dropped his hands from her face and reached back to grab the back of his neck.

“I, uh… I would like that,” he stuttered, making her smile wider. He noticed her lip had stopped trembling and he relaxed a bit. “How long will you be here?”

“Don’t know,” she replied, trying to remember what she was really there for, “but it could be a short visit depending on what your response to my next question is.” Cullen arched his eyebrow.

“What question would that be?” he asked, a faint smirk taking over his lips. Kora giggled.

“Well, it’s a three parter,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose and keeping her voice low, “First can you please keep my presence here and the reason for my presence a secret? From Meredith, I mean.” She watched his body language change from relaxed to tense, standing at attention. Not as easy as I’d hoped, she thought.

“That depends on your intentions,” he replied almost automatically. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them, Kora giving him an annoyed look as she rested a hand on her hip. 

Cullen’s eyes rested on that hip, remembering what it was like 10 years ago. It was fuller and not in a bad way, the curve pulling on the leather just enough to make the seam obvious. His chest began to burn in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time, a longing he thought lost when he had mourned her death all those years ago. Realizing he was staring he swallowed and looked back up into her eyes.

“Oh please, don’t look at me like that. Like I would make you do anything to get you booted from the order,” she laughed. Relishing the idea of falling back into a familiar banter with his old friend, his mood lightened. 

“Ha, you just haven’t come up with a really good way yet,” he retorted. Kora laughed.

“Oh yes, always my fault right? I was such a terrible influence on you, poor, innocent Cullen Rutherford,” she said sarcastically. “Bull shit.” He crossed his arms and glared down at her playfully.

“As a matter of fact, all the BAD ideas WERE yours Kora Kendalls,” he replied, following it up with a grin. “Greagoir did always refer to you as ‘The Troublemaker’.” Kora feigned shock, holding a hand to her chest and batting her eye lashes.

“I am quite sure I have no idea what you are referring to, Messere.” Cullen rolled his eyes.

“Right.”

“What?”

“Kora…”

“Cullen…” Before he could stop himself he reached out and pulled her into his arms, pushing his face into her hair and squeezing her so tight she could barely breathe. Laughing, she latched onto his neck and squeezed right back. Her laughter elicited a few low rumbles from him until he pulled back to see her face again.

“Maker I missed you.” Kora fought back the tears threatening to reappear as her heart swelled, that sentence making her happier than she could have ever thought possible.

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the red head is not a character from the game but I can't tell you who she is yet cause I'd spoil the story. Plus I'm thinking of an off shoot to this series for her. Yes, I am selfish and I want all the men of Thedas for myself. Vicariously and through more than one woman of course. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

The Hanged Man was particularly packed that evening, especially given all of Hawke’s companions were there along with Kora's men and a few Templars. Cullen and Kora wandered off to a distant corner of the bar so she could give him more details of what they were up against.

“A darkspawn **Magister**?” Cullen’s expression was disbelieving at first but settled into contemplation. “I assume you have a plan to deal with **that**.”

“Yeah, pretty much kill it,” Kora replied, taking a long drink from her mug of ale. “With all the other stuff going on getting that part done will be easy. Nothing you can’t handle, anyway.”

“I’m so glad you have such a high opinion of my worth,” he smirked, drawing a giggle from her as she shook her head.

“Oh shut it,” she replied, “I think you can handle the Carta by now.”

“Yes, there is that.” He knitted his brows together, looking down at the table. Kora took his expression for trepidation and reached for his hand.

“You do not have to come if you have reservations,” she insisted. Cullen covered her hand with his free one and squeezed.

“That’s not it, I was thinking I could speak with some of my contacts in their organization.” He retracted back into his thoughts, his lips a thin line. “Maybe get some assistance if they are indeed a rogue operation.”

“Don’t bother,” Kora said, “Varric has done all that and they are washing their hands of it. I have a good idea of what we are facing. As I already said, we just have to fight our way through them and kill this thing. After breaking a few seals.” She took another long drink and emptied her mug. Eyeing his still half full mug she sneered at him. “Pansy.”

“What?” he asked, not really hearing her remark as it drew him out of his thoughts. She smiled and stood.

“You need to catch up,” she smiled, tapping his mug with hers and walking over to the bar. He brought his mug over and placed it on the bar.

“I should really get back, the initiates I brought with me will need their rest,” he said, almost seeming disappointed. Suddenly it dawned on Kora; she couldn’t get a read on him no matter how hard she tried. For the first time since her _re-appearance_ she had to ask what was really on someone’s mind. It was making her a bit nervous to her extreme discomfort.

“W-What, you’re leaving?” she asked, “We haven’t even talked about the last eight years, Cullen.” Her disappointment was flowing into her words, turning them into almost a whine. _Shit Kora, all you have to do now is stick out your lip and you’ll be six again_ , she thought. Cullen smiled at her.

“I see some things never change,” he said. “Still always have to get your way.” Kora laughed, relieved that he was still so accepting of her mannerisms, no matter how childish they would seem to most.

“Not always a bad thing,” she replied. She needed just a little more time with him, long enough to find out about the man he had become. “I know so little about you since… well, you know. I would just like to...” She looked up at her old friend, comparing the face she remembered with the one in front of her.

His hair was the same, strawberry-kissed blonde curls kept trimmed close to his scalp. Clean shaven, well manicured for a man whose favorite pass time was beating the shit out of practice dummies. Same fit and trim physique, but his eyes were what concerned her the most.

The dark circles and puffiness around his once bright amber eyes pulled at her heart. She knew the look, lack of sleep playing a large part in their creation, but her fear was there was so much more to it. Still unable to get any feeling from him, she put a hand on his arm and leaned in close.

“Are you… alright, Cullen?” she asked, not sure how to word her suspicions. If he wanted to discuss it he would, but if not…

“Yes,” he replied quickly. “Yes, Kora, I am fine. Just tired, we should go.” He waved to Carver and the other three initiates he had brought with him then lowered his face to whisper in her ear. “We have plenty of time to discuss it on the way to the Vimmarks.” He pulled back and looked at her with a small smile, trying to alleviate her obvious concern. It faded when he saw her expression, worry and anxiety in full view.

“I…” she hesitated, the guilt creeping into her chest to leave that familiar hollow feeling.  Cullen saw it in her eyes so he put an arm around her shoulders and rested his head against hers.

“Will see me in the morning,” he insisted softly. She swallowed and gave him a nod and a small smile.  Hope blossomed in his chest, he hated the idea of leaving her this way, knowing all too well the lingering thoughts were capable of keeping her up all night.

“You promise?” she asked, her voice a pitch higher than normal. He nodded and gave her a parting hug, squeezing a bit more at the end for emphasis.

“I promise.”

 

*****

 

“Prepare yourself,” Fenris growled, slowly circling Kora with his greatsword ready to strike. Kora’s eyes glittered as she adjusted the grip on her longsword, bashing it into her shield.

“Bring it Broody,” she snarled back with a grin that made Fenris’ spine tingle. The darkness in her was alluring to say the least but even Fenris had to admit it was a bit intimidating. He felt sweat trickle down his temple as he tightened his grip on the haft in his hand.

“Come on, Fenris, stop playing with her,” Caden shouted from the edge of the clearing. “Just take her down, put her out of her misery.” Elissa laughed, pulling her coin purse from inside her cloak.

“Care to put a wager on that, love?” she asked, dropping a few sovereigns into her hand.

Kora leered at her opponent, pulling on the anger deep inside her. Once she had it coiled tightly in her chest she forced it out into her limbs and released it, rushing Fenris with a war cry and shield bashing him into the shrubs 20 or so feet behind him. From the side lines she could hear Elissa squeal and Caden groan. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she walked across the clearing, helping Fenris to his feet.

“Sorry,” she whispered to the elf, “when my brother runs his mouth I can’t help myself.” Fenris brushed himself off, a slight smile on his face.

“Thank you for that, but I will admit you are capable,” his smile broadened, “and frightening.” Kora smiled wide and turned toward the spectators.

“HA! I win! I made him smile, pay up dwarf!” she shouted as she placed her weapons against a tree and made her way over to the group. Varric shook his head as he reached for his coin purse.

“I should have seen that coming,” he said as he counted out five sovereigns. “You two are like peas in a pod, both angry and broody in one lethal package.” Kora put out her hand, holding her grin as Varric looked up at her, dropping the coins into it. “Cheater.”

“Don’t blame  **me** because you bet **against** me,” she said, giving him a wink. “Don’t worry, you’ll have your chance to win it back, I am **sure**.” Merrill giggled in the background.

“I never thought that losing money would be so much fun,” she smiled as she handed a few coppers over to Hawke. The older mage laughed.

“Don’t get too used to it Merrill,” Hawke grinned, “Carver and his friends will be here soon enough. They can suck the fun out of any situation.” Merrill scowled and gave him a light slap on the arm.

“Don’t talk about your brother like that Hawke,” she chastised. “He’s the only one you have. Be grateful, I would have loved to have siblings when I was growing up.” Her big green eyes trained on him, Kora noticed Hawke wince a bit before nodding his head in agreement. _The wounds are still fresh,_ she thought. _I’m not the only one who holds in their pain, or is there something..._

“Good Morning!” a male voice boomed from the other side of the clearing. Everyone looked over to see a small group of Templars making their way toward them. Caden noticed his sister perk up and scan the group then smile. One of the Templars smiled back, making Caden visibly bristle until Elissa ran her hand up and down his back a few times.

“Everyone has someone from their past, love,” she whispered, planting a kiss on his arm. “Even Kora.” Caden nodded and tried to relax but knowing he wouldn’t be joining them to keep an eye on things wasn’t helping.

“Introductions,” Kora spoke over the crowd, quieting them as only a person of her station could, “will be made along the way, we need to get moving. First, however, I want to stress the fact that we are all on the same side and working toward the same goal. There are no apostates or Templars in this group, only concerned citizens and friends. Any objections?” She looked around the crowd and nodded. “Good, let’s gather our supplies and head out.” Kora turned to Caden and nodded again. “This is where we parts ways, brother.” Caden nodded.

“Do you have everything you need?” he asked, still eyeing the blonde haired man in his peripheral. Kora picked up on her brother’s tension. “What is it now, Caden?” she huffed out in frustration.

“You’re not still considering tagging along, are you?” He shook his head and sighed.

“No sister, I will take your advice on that at least.” He glanced in Cullen’s direction. “Who is he to you?” Kora smiled, giving him a pinch before letting her hand fall to her side.

“He is my friend,” she said simply. “We served at Kinloch together. He was…” she glanced over at him and nodded, “he IS very important to me.” Realizing that came out a bit softer than she intended, she lifted the volume to make a point. “However, he is no more important than my husband and child, **both** of which I plan to return to **in one piece**. Is that answer satisfactory, brother?” She grinned at Caden, batting her eyelashes and he finally relaxed, smiling back.

“Yes, sister,” he breathed out, grasping her shoulders and kissing her forehead firmly. “Be careful, you hear me? No unnecessary risks.” Kora laughed, motioning to the now gathered crowd of warriors, rogues and mages.

“I’m bringing a veritable  **army** with me,” she said with a wink. “I think I’ll be alright.” Kora and Elissa embraced then Cullen moved to stand next to her, crossing an arm over his chest.

“I will personally see to it the Arlessa returns safely,” he tried to assure the Warden. Caden nodded back, a smile teasing the edge of his lips.

“And you’ve known my sister for **how** long?” he asked. Cullen laughed.

“Point taken, but I will keep a close eye on her. **That** I can promise.” He looked at Kora with warmth in his eyes but then blinked it away, turning to face the Templars in the group.

“Let’s get moving.”

 

*****

 

They camped alongside Sundermount, pitching tents and building small fires for cooking. Everyone took turns using the tents for privacy, removing their armor and putting on more comfortable attire. Once they were settled in and sat down to eat Varric began telling his tales, keeping everyone entertained. Kora looked around at them all and smiled to herself at how easy it was to bring these very different groups of people together when there was a common goal.

She reached out to get a feel for the mood of the group, sensing nothing but warmth, comradery and commitment. No one was staring anyone down and there was no tension or hostility. They were just men and women who had a vested interest in the outcome of their mission and would do what needed to be done to be sure it was a success. Suddenly she felt an elbow in her side and turned to see Cullen smiling at her.

“Someone looks pleased with themselves,” he said, bringing another spoonful of stew to his mouth. She laughed and raised her eye brows at him.

“Aren’t you?” she asked. “Look around, who would have thought something like this was possible? Granted it’s a small group but I feel it’s an accomplishment none the less.” She took another mouthful of her stew and Cullen nodded.

“Agreed,” he said as he scraped the last of his meal out of the bowl. “Let’s just hope we can do what needs to be done.” Kora nodded, took the last spoonful from her bowl, and stood up. She snatched Cullen’s bowl from his hands playfully, eliciting a surprised ‘hey’ from him and brought them to the small brook to wash. When she returned she dropped them in the supply pack and cleared her throat for everyone’s attention.

“Now that we are all gathered and there is food in our bellies I’d like to discuss the specifics of our mission,” she said, sure to look everyone in the eye before continuing. “I’ll go over everything, the short version, and if anyone has questions please leave them for the end.” She took a deep breath and launched into the speech she had been preparing in her head for a month now.

Everyone listened intently, a few coughs and sighs the only responses she received. Cullen had shared what they discussed late the previous night with his people and Hawke had filled in his people as well. Lyle and his men had been briefed on the ship so everyone was on the same page. When she was finished everyone nodded their understanding.

“Any questions?” she asked.  The three initiate Templars looked at each other but shook their heads, refusing to verbalize their thoughts. Picking up on their tension, Kora walked over to them .

“Whatever it is, best to get it out now before it’s too late. Let’s hear it.” Cullen had brought along two men and a woman beside himself and Carver, all with the same dark hair and dark eyes, obviously siblings. The sister kept looking back and forth between her two brothers, finally sighing and standing to look Kora in the eye.

“Since no one else has the nerve to ask it, I will. How did you come by this knowledge, Your Grace?” she asked, a look in her eye that said she would suffer no bull shit. Cullen moved to stand but Kora put up a hand to stop him, meeting the woman’s glare with one of her own.

“What is your name, Initiate?” Kora asked, speaking slowly for emphasis. The woman, obviously unaware of whom she was dealing with, visibly tensed under her scrutiny, anxiety building up inside her.

“Seanna, Your Grace,” she replied, keeping her voice even. Kora changed her stance, cocking her hip toward the much younger woman and loosening her arms, trying to put her at ease.

“I have access to an abundance of knowledge, serah,” she replied, keeping her voice low. “Having a sibling and a spouse in the Grey Wardens contributes to that. But this knowledge came from a very different source, one I wouldn’t expect anyone to accept or understand on its own. You have only my word that it is accurate.

“If any of you wish to leave, no one will stop you, but I can assure you I have not been nor will I be telling any tales this evening. However to clarify, I will entertain questions regarding the circumstances surrounding our goal, nothing more.” Kora held the woman’s gaze until she finally nodded, returning to sit with her brothers. Kora nodded back then looked around at the others. “Anything else?”

“Yes, Your Grace,” Hawke stood, “Would it not be beneficial to have Wardens accompanying us?”. Hawke knew the answer, they had discussed it at length the night before. Picking up on his attempt to distract everyone from the obvious tension, she gave him a small nod and began to explain as best she could, without giving too much away.

That topic brought up a whole new round of questions regarding the Wardens and their reasons for keeping their target alive instead of just ending it like they would have an Archdemon. With no answers available to any of them it became a conversation, everyone offering their opinion as to why. Kora finally sat back down with Cullen on the log they had been sharing, sighing with relief that she was no longer the center of attention.

She glanced at the man next to her and smiled, reminiscing about what her life was like before Flemeth had interfered. She remembered Greagoir making it a point to send all the new recruits on apostate-hunting missions every so often. They would spend their days tracking but what she looked forward to were the nights. 

The camps they would make at the end of those sometimes long and tedious days were the fun part of the trips. They would laugh and joke, talk about their lives before and what they saw in their futures while they set up tents and prepared the evening meals. They would bond as only brothers and sisters could and she’d treasured every moment.

As was her habit on those outings she leaned toward Cullen until her shoulder touched his then rested her head on it. Kora stared into the fire, closing her eyes and letting her mind drift, pulling her into the past; a simpler time full of friendship and honor that, compared to her current life, seemed so foreign.

“You should go get some rest,” Cullen’s voice interrupted her thoughts, making her lift her head. She blinked several times, confused at first with where she was but then reality set in.

“Maybe you’re right,” she smiled and stood to address the group once more. “Good night all, and don’t be too far behind me. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Kora stood, stretched and left for her tent.

“A long day,” Cullen repeated, sighing. A long day of keeping that woman from doing anything foolish. He laughed to himself as he shook his head.

Good luck with that.


	8. Chapter 8

“We should make camp here then move in on the Carta in the morning,” Cullen insisted, pointing to the place on the map just south of where the Dwarven crime syndicate was thought to have dug in. “It will give us all day to find a suitable place to camp for the following night.”

“Suitable? You realize we will be camping in the Deep Roads?” Kora asked, motioning to the map. “No matter what, if we can’t get in, defeat Corypheus and get back out in the same day, we will be stuck in there.” Varric coughed.

“Wait, what?” he asked, shock taking over his face. “No one said anything about the Deep Roads.” He glared at Hawke who shrugged his shoulders, grinning. When filling in his people he had apparently left out that tid bit when talking to the dwarf. Varric shook his head and groaned. “I hate the blighted Deep Roads.” He walked away, mumbling something about ‘friends like you’.

“Anyway,” Hawke drawled out, “we will camp after we make the best time we can today, everything else we can deal with when the time comes. So let’s get on with it, shall we?” He snatched up his staff and walked away from Kora and Cullen. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Bossy bastard,” Cullen grumbled.

“He’s your champion,” Kora teased, rolling up the map and placing it in her back pack. Cullen scoffed.

“Not nearly,” he said as he gave her a playful shove and moved past her. She ran to catch up, pushing her shoulder into his.

“Ass,” she whispered, smirking at the taller man. He simply smirked back and gave her a wink.

The group stopped briefly just outside the perimeter of the fort for a break, everyone gearing up for what they knew would be one hell of a battle to get inside. A few minutes later they silently gathered up their things and proceeded down the path in front of them.

Cullen and Kora walked side by side, each keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. As Cullen looked down the path he noticed they were in a small valley of sorts. Scanning the crests he caught sight of someone scurrying in the direction they were also headed. He pulled his sword and shield from his back and rushed forward.

“SCOUTS!” he shouted, motioning for the Templars to follow him. Kora reached out, looking for others.

“TEN TOTAL!” she shouted, sprinting down the path to pull up behind Hawke. “Hang back, I’ll wave you on when it’s clear.” As she turned to join the other warriors Hawke grabbed her arm.

“Do not risk yourself for me,” he insisted, a pleading coming from his eyes. She felt the anxiety pouring off of him, an all too familiar feeling for her so she took his hand from her arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ll be fine, promise,” she whispered. Hawke quickly nodded and Kora took off toward the ringing of metal clashing with metal.

By the time she’d reached them the fight was over, Cullen yanking his sword out of the chest of a heavily armored corpse. Kora stood over the body, pulling the helm off to get a closer look.

The dwarf’s face was frozen in the death stare. Meeting those eyes sent a chill down her spine but she shook it off, focusing on examining the body. The dead orbs were rimmed in black and bloodshot in the same color, his skin pale and thin, the veins visible throughout it also black. The smell from it came over her, forcing her to take a step back. It wasn’t just death, it was…

“Pure evil,” she whispered to herself, wrinkling her nose and waving her hand to fan it away. Her stomach was doing back flips as Cullen moved to stand next to her, looking down at the body in confusion.

“He almost looks…” he hesitated, afraid what he was thinking was true.

“Like a darkspawn,” Kora finished. She sighed and turned back toward Hawke and the others. Waving them on, she looked at Cullen and motioned to the path forward. He nodded, knowing without words she was just as troubled by what they saw as he was but unsure if it was a comfort.

They moved on in silence, taking out any resistance that crossed their path. When they reached a courtyard of sorts the resistance became an all out battle.

There were dozens of them, an endless stream of Carta attacking from every angle. Her Templar abilities useless, Kora bashed and slashed her way through as many of them as possible. An arrow sprouted from her shield, drawing her attention to a wall on her left. Three archers had appeared, launching arrow after arrow at their group. 

“HAWKE! MERRILL!” Kora shouted. Without missing a beat the mages took one look at Kora who was pointing at the wall, caught sight of the archers and redirected their magic. Hawke froze the one in the middle as Merrill sent up tendrils of death magic at the other two. The ice shattered, broken pieces of it and the dwarf spilling to the ground below as the lifeless bodies of the other two followed.

They returned their attention to the rest, matching each blighted dwarf blow for blow. Eventually the last fell and there was a stillness, a silence that stretched out and almost vibrated in the air around them. A collective sigh broke the song and brought everyone back to reality.

“Anyone injured?” Hawke shouted. Heads shook so Hawke relaxed and kissed Merrill on the cheek before moving away from the group to scout around. Kora looked wistfully at them, thinking of Alistair and how they kind of skipped the early phase of a normal relationship. The excitement and anticipation, however, was always there, as it would be when she returned from this shit hole. She glanced around, reaching out to feel for any issues, then nodded to Cullen.

“Need a breather old guy?” she asked and gave him a wink. Still catching his breath, Cullen glared playfully at her and shook his head. 

“You have a few months on me, old-er woman,” he replied and sheathed his sword. Moving into one of the rooms off the courtyard, he sat down on a cot and dropped his shield next to him on the ground. Kora sat beside him, letting out a long sigh.

“I feel older right now,” she breathed, looking out the door way at Lyle as he rolled his shoulders. Though his presence made her feel reassured she couldn’t bring a smile to her lips. Instead, a feeling of dread took up residence in her gut. She slumped over, her head hanging low. “Shit Cullen, what have I gotten you into?”

“How did I know this was coming?” he asked, turning to look at her with a smirk. “You will never change, will you? Stop pretending you are all knowing and in control, you are not.” Receiving no response, he sighed. 

He removed his gauntlets and draped them across his lap, placing one hand on the back of her neck and digging into the tense muscles with his finger tips. A small groan came from her throat as she rolled into his touch.

“That goes against everything I know to be true, Knight Captain,” she mumbled. He laughed gently as he continued his ministrations, hoping to provide her some small comfort to keep her spirits up. He knew what would happen if she were to fall prey to her inner darkness, he had seen it first-hand more than once. Deciding to allow her some quiet time he continued as he watched her back slowly straighten, pushing her neck into his hand.

Feeling the muscles release, Kora rolled her neck and turned to smile at Cullen gratefully. Their eyes met and all she could see were the bags under his. Worry took her once again and she hesitated but decided to ask anyway.

“It’s the dreams, isn’t it?” she whispered, glancing to be sure no one was near the door way to listen in. She waited, watching the emotions ghost across his face one at a time. Finally acceptance settled in and he nodded. She took his chin, running her thumb over it and nodded back. “I… I am so sorry you had to go through that Cullen. If there’s anything…”

“Kora, stop,” he whispered back, taking her hand into his. “There is nothing you can do, you know that. Even if you were there, Maker… ” He squeezed her hand as he swallowed his tears. “I’m glad you were not there, never doubt that. I would not want this for you.” Not knowing what else to do, Kora took his cheek in her free hand and forced a small smile.

“I will always be there for you,” she whispered. “You are still my brother, even if I am no longer a Templar, you know that right?” Cullen nodded as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. When he pulled back he saw her smile widen, making his lips curl as well.

“I know.”

 

*****

 

The mixed band fought their way through the blighted dwarves, clearing one room at a time as they closed in on the deep roads entrance. When they came across Gerav, Varric tried to talk some sense into him, as Kora knew he would, but like the rest of his fellows the dwarf was in too deep. Once they got past him and his reinforcements they descended upon the main chamber before the entrance.

Rhatigan was ferocious, beating down every man who crossed his path. Lyle and Carver tried to double team him only to be forced to take cover by the archers above. Varric had taken down two on one side but the others were bombarding the warriors that remained conscious, littering them with arrows. Kora and Cullen held up their shields to block for those taking shelter behind them. 

“We can’t stay here forever, that beast will take us out!” Cullen shouted, motioning to the Wanka as it rushed toward Lyle. Lyle avoided the animal only just, shoving a sword into one of its shoulders. Kora glared at Cullen.

“No shit, but they have to run out of arrows at SOME point,” she responded, tilting her shield to catch a glance at the three remaining archers. Realizing they were out of options she decided to try something.

She closed her eyes and focused on that ball of energy in her gut, the one Flemeth put there as a homing beacon of sorts. She could feel the heat as it swirled around inside her. Pulling on that, she forced it up into her chest then felt it pulse down her arms. As it neared her hands the heat became more intense until she could feel the tingle of the burn on her finger tips. Smiling, she dropped her shield.

“Try this on for size,” she mumbled as she pointed her hands at the dwarves and pushed the heat from her fingers. A blast of red energy came striking out like lightening, crossing the room in an instant and knocking the archers on their asses. Kora let out a little whoop of victory. “Varric! Explosive arrow!” she shouted.

“On it, Gracie!” he shouted back, knocking a large arrow and aiming at the dwarves. They were getting up as he fired, the arrow landing right between the three of them and exploding like gaatlok. When the smoke cleared only ashes were left. Varric smirked his approval then turned to Rhatigan. “Your turn!”

The three Templars were keeping him busy, stabbing and slicing at the dwarf but keeping their distance from the large weapon he wielded. Lyle and Carver were busy with the Wanka so Cullen motioned for the others to assist Lyle as he and Kora headed to Rhatigan. 

Hawke stayed in the background, throwing spell after spell at the blighted dwarf but he seemed immune to everything. He began to lose hope until he noticed black vines climbing up Rhatigan’s legs. He watched as they slowly engulfed him, finally wrapping securely around his neck and choking him until he fell over dead. The Wanka fell over as well, releasing its last huff of air as everyone turned to look at Merrill.

The elf was visibly drained, her face a bit pale and arms trembling, but her smile was priceless. 

“Well, glad that’s over,” she said as she fell to her knees. Hawke and Carver rushed to her side, fussing over her as Kora pulled a health potion from her belt.

“Hawke,” she said. Getting his attention she tossed him the potion and turned back to the others. “Anyone else need one?” A collective ‘yes’ came from the group so Kora dug into her pack.

“Everyone has to be at 100% before we can move forward,” Cullen stated to the group. Once everyone settled down Cullen took Kora’s arm and lead her away. She visibly swallowed, knowing what was coming and not sure how to deal with it. He stopped by the Deep Roads entrance and turned to face her. 

“Must I ask or will you just tell me?” he questioned, searching her eyes. Kora took a breath to speak but nothing came to mind so she sighed. “Kora…”

“Wait, Cullen, I…” she trailed off, looking down at her feet, then back up at him. “It’s a long story that I was hoping we could avoid until after this little jaunt.” She bit her lip and waited but Cullen just stared her down. “No then?” Cullen glanced toward the others to be sure no one was close enough to overhear and gripped her arm tightly, pulling her close.

“You are a Templar,” he whispered, taking a breath, “and yet I saw you perform magic. How is that possible?” Kora felt that familiar anxiety, like the way she felt when she first approached him in the Gallows. Her lip trembling, she looked down at her hands and shrugged.

“If I knew I would tell you,” she replied, her eyes finding his again. “All I know is that Flemeth did something to me while I was away and now things are… different, inside me. I can use my Templar abilities, more proficiently than before and without lyrium, and now apparently I can shoot shit from my hands. Cullen,” Kora felt the tears welling up, “I’m scared.”

Cullen pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek against her forehead. Rocking her slightly, he shushed her and rubbed her back as she quietly wept. She didn’t understand what was happening to her any more than he did, but she was going through something and he wouldn’t allow her to go through it alone. Making a decision that he hoped he would not regret, he pulled back slightly to see her face.

“”You have nothing to fear,” he insisted, pushing her hair from her face. “I’m here. You are not alone.” Her smile lit up the entire room. 

“You’re not afraid of me?” Cullen smirked, his eyebrows lifting just a hint.

“No more than usual.”

“Knight Captain,” Carver’s voice cut across the room, “orders.” Kora gave Cullen’s arm a squeeze as she left his arms, moving toward the dead dwarf and nodding to Hawke.

“You should search him,” she said, nodding to the corpse. Hawke gave her a strange look then shrugged, kneeling down to reach into the armor. As he fumbled around under the breast plate he stopped suddenly and looked up at her.

“I have to say this is the strangest thing I’ve ever found in a dwarf’s undershirt,” he smirked, pulling the staff out of the dwarf’s armor. “How did that get in there?” Cullen moved to stand next to Hawke, inspecting the piece.

“I don’t sense anything odd from it,” he said, mostly to himself, “but that doesn’t mean it’s safe to use. Be careful Hawke.” The mage stepped back to swing the staff around a few times when it started glowing. The glow filtered into Hawke like blood through veins. Kora could feel Cullen pulling up a cleanse so she tugged on his arm to stop him. His head snapped toward her in shock and she shook hers.

“Let it be,” she mouthed to him as she turned to watch Hawke again. 

“What the…” Hawke exclaimed, “I can feel it inside me!” Suddenly the glow disappeared and Hawke let out a relieved sigh. “That was… unsettling.” Carver clamped a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright, brother?” he asked. Kora noted that was the first time she’d witnessed Carver speaking to his brother. Hawke was taken off guard as well but nodded a few times and caught his breath. 

He stared at the staff in his hand a moment then swung it around again gingerly. When it didn’t start glowing again he gave it a few good twirls and smiled. Satisfied with the balance he spotted a Warden emblem hanging on the wall. Conjuring a fireball one appeared in the jewel atop the staff and he let it loose, disintegrating the banner. 

“Oooh…” Merrill rushed over to Hawke’s side, wide eyed. “I could feel that from over there! You’ve never summoned a fire ball that strong before, I wonder how it projects like that!” As she ogled the jewel Kora put a hand on Hawke’s shoulder.

“Ok, you have your new toy, let’s move,” she stated, nodding toward the doorway leading downstairs. “Everyone make sure you have everything you need, no turning back after this!” She looked at Cullen, trying to put on a brave face but knowing her eyes gave her away. His gauntleted hand rested on her shoulder with a nod. She pulled up her chin a bit to look him straight in the eye.

“We’re almost there,” he whispered, “and we will succeed.” His lips turned up slightly. Kora nodded back and gave him a small smile.

“Yes we will.”


	9. Chapter 9

As the group made their way down the stairs Kora felt the magic charge up behind them. She turned her head in time to see the barrier flash into existence, sealing them inside. She knew it was going to happen but it made her heart jump into her throat regardless. Hawke caught her expression and took her arm, walking with her the rest of the way down the stairs.

“Are we alright, love?” he whispered, slowing their pace to take up the rear of the group. Kora nodded, swallowing hard.

“Yes, just… it’s one thing to imagine things happening and another entirely to experience it.” Kora looked for Carver and, seeing him close to the front, pulled Hawke’s arm to get him closer. “Did you tell Carver what I told you about your father?” Hawke’s grip on her arm tightened.

“Didn’t really have the chance, now, did I?” he said sarcastically, the sting from that piece of information obviously still fresh. Kora caressed the back of his hand then gave it a squeeze.

“He will find out shortly anyway, the room with the first part of Malcolm’s message is up ahead. Unless you want to leave the demons where they are and just march straight through…” Trying to keep her voice calming, she stopped walking and smiled up at him. His normally handsome face was stern, holding back the hurt just barely. Still trying to keep all the bad stuff to yourself, she thought. “I’m here Hawke, whatever you decide I have your back.” Surprise then resolve crossed his face as he gave her a quick nod.

“Let me think on it,” he replied as he held tight to her arm and continued on, catching them up with the group.

Kora freed herself from Hawke’s grip and moved to the front to stand next to Cullen. Seeing the hallway that eventually lead to the binding marks and the trapped shade, she held up a hand to stop everyone and turned to the Knight Captain.

“We should take a break,” she said quickly and turned to the rest, “10 minutes people, rest, food and water.” Everyone nodded and started rifling through their packs. Cullen touched her shoulder, making her turn to face him.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.  She nodded with a smile and he nodded.  “I take it something is up ahead,” he said more than asked, glancing back down the hallway. Kora nodded and grabbed his arm, turning him so she could reach the pack on his back. Removing two water skins she slapped one on his shoulder and waited for him to grab it before popping the cork on the other.

“Nothing too big but honestly I’m trying to decide if we should bother with it,” she said between gulps. “We can leave it be, it’s trapped permanently, and save the health potions for the bigger fights.” Cullen gave her a suspicious look, drinking from his own skin then narrowing his eyes at her.

“You’d leave something that you know is dangerous _behind_ us?” he asked, or more aptly, accused. Instantly on the defensive, she shot him a nasty look of her own and stepped closer, almost nose-to-nose with the taller man.

“I have been agonizing over every step of this journey for months. Do you honestly think I would make any rash decisions when other people’s lives are at stake?” She lifted her hand to poke him in the breastplate. “I had _one_ moment of weakness and now you are questioning my decisions.  I have my reasons and I will share them when we have privacy, is that acceptable _Knight Captain_?” She held her ground and waited, breathing steadily through her nose as she watched his eyes, looking for some hint as to what he was thinking. Finally he blinked and she started to relax.

“Alright, _Your Grace_ ,” he replied with a bit of venom, “I’ll trust you will explain later.” Taking a long drink from his water skin he then corked it and shoved it into her breastplate. She snatched it from his hand and stepped behind him to put it away, corking hers and shoving it in the pack as well. As he marched away Varric approached, standing next to her to watch Cullen.

“Ha, and I thought only married couples fought like that,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. When he looked up he saw Kora glaring back at him. “And there’s my cue to leave,” he smiled up at her and walked a bit faster than normal over to where Hawke and Merrill were sitting. Kora shook her head and went to speak with Lyle and the rest of her contingent to see if they needed anything.

A few minutes later she and Lyle were watching their people practice a move she’d told them about to fight a mage. She was directing one of the younger men on how to properly grip his shield when Hawke approached her. Turning her attention to him she smiled, knowing he’d made up his mind on how to proceed. He nodded away from the group and made his way over to the outlook, leaning his forearms on the barrier with a sigh. Kora followed then waited patiently.

“So if it is agreeable to you,” he said softly to avoid being overheard, “I’d like to bypass the whole ‘Hello son, I’m a blood mage, do as I say and not as I do’ thing and get straight to the Wardeny stuff.” He had yet to make eye contact with her, afraid of the judgment he might see, but when she didn’t answer right away he turned to face her. As he did she appeared next to him, bending over to rest her forearms on the barrier as well and let out a sigh of her own.

“Ok,” she breathed out, “but you get to tell Cullen.” She glanced back to where the Knight Captain was standing, speaking to the other Templars. “He is not thrilled with the idea and frankly I’m not in the mood to fight with him again.” Hawke huffed out a laugh and stood up, straightening his robes and puffing out his chest.

“Watch this,” he whispered with a wink and marched over to the heavily armored Templars, clearing his throat. “Gentlemen, and My Lady,” he said rather loudly as he bowed dramatically to them, “the area up ahead is sealed tight and as we have limited supplies I suggest we simply make our way through and save our strength for the real fight. A tactical decision that I hope you will agree with Knight Captain?” Hawke paused for a split second and as Cullen opened his mouth to speak Hawke clapped his hands together. “Good! Let’s get moving then, shall we? Varric! Put the quill down and get your shit together, we have things to kill. Fenris! Stop glaring at everyone and pick up your greataxe. Come on people, let’s go!”

Everyone started moving at once, shuffling around to get their rations gathered and get into formation. Through the crowd Kora could see Cullen giving her a suspicious glare and shaking his head. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, giving him a little wave that he rolled his eyes at. He then waved her over so she sidled up alongside him and winked, getting a small laugh from the Templar as he shook his head again.

“Remind me never to be in the same room with you _and_ Hawke ever again,” he whispered as he walked toward the hallway. Kora smiled, glad to not be on Cullen’s bad side for longer than a few minutes and followed him in.

As they made their way through the first part of Sashamiri’s Floor and fought their way through the darkspawn waiting for them a voice was heard over the last of the fighting. Shit, I forgot about that, Kora thought as she scanned the crowd and saw Hawke distracting his brother. She smiled, shaking her head as she shouted orders to avoid listening to much more.

“Do not touch _anything_ ,” she insisted. “The trapped demons will stay trapped as long as you keep your hands to yourselves.” She gave Cullen a pointed look to which he shrugged his shoulders and gave her the ‘who-me?’ innocent eyes and kept walking.

Navigating the halls proved a bit harder than expected, Kora’s memory having faded a bit in the last seven or so years, but they made it through to a large chamber where they came upon an old man in a Warden uniform rummaging through what appeared to be a darkspawn corpse. Well, he appeared to be an old man until they got a good look at him. Kora gasped.

Larius was much more haggard than the game had portrayed; his skin translucent and his eyes hollowed out holes in his skull. The gray and blue armor hung off of him as if his shoulders were simply a hangar and his hair thin wisps that appeared to only be resting on his head and face, easily blown away. The pity she felt for him fell to the pit of her stomach as she struggled to speak.

“Larius,” she said, getting the Warden’s attention. He looked up, obviously confused, until he spotted Hawke’s new staff.

“The key!” He shouted as he rushed toward them. Everyone started drawing their weapons until Kora held up her hand to still them. Larius stopped abruptly, looking at Hawke suspiciously. “How do you bring the key here?”

“He means the staff, Hawke,” Kora explained. “It’s the key to breaking the seals. Larius,” Kora held up her hands to show she meant no harm and took a step toward the Warden. “Can you help us navigate our way through the prison? We’re here to destroy Corypheus.” Larius looked around frightened, cowering in fear.

“SHHHH! Do not say his name! Do not wake him!” He hissed. She nodded her head, trying to remember the game and that she was dealing with someone who was no longer a man. He probably hadn’t seen another human being in years.

“Alright, Larius, it’s alright,” she cooed, stepping closer. Her presence seemed to calm him so she crept even closer as he slowly stood up straight. “We’re just looking to get through. This is Malcolm’s son.” Kora reached toward Hawke who approached the Warden as well, hands out in greeting. Larius’ face lit up.

“You are the blood of the Hawke?” he asked, inching toward Hawke. “I smell the magic on you and you hold the key. The key to his death,” he mumbled and as if something clicked inside his head he started nodding, “I can show you through, yes.” He stilled, seeming to consider something then he looked at Kora again. “You know my name?” Kora nodded. “Then you know who I was, who I am.” Kora felt the pity in her guy swell as she reached for his hand, gripping it tight.

“You are Warden Commander Larius,” she said quietly, “Commander of the Grey. Do you remember?” She held back the tears that threatened to fall as he looked to the ground, pondering her words. Maker, is this what awaits Alistair? Caden? Elissa? Pushing the thought aside she rested her hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get moving, Commander.” Larius hesitated, then nodded and moved off across the small bridge that lead deeper into the Dwarven ruin.

“Down, down in the depths,” he murmured as Kora motioned for everyone to follow and started after him. Cullen, still in shock as to who they encountered and what was going on, shook his head as if to clear it then rushed after her, prompting the rest of the group to follow.

What have I gotten myself into, Cullen asked himself as he tightened his grip on his sword and shield.

What have I let _Kora_ get into?


	10. Chapter 10

Once they broke the first seal and defeated the Guardian (pride demon) everyone seemed to relax. Hawke absorbed the fire damage and smirked. Larius seemed pleased as he approached Hawke.

“The blood works,” he said with a smile. Hawke grinned back.

“Thank you for your help, Larius,” he said sincerely, nodding his head and strapping his staff to his back. Carver stepped up, looking confused.

“What does he mean, ‘the blood works’?” he asked, looking from Kora to Hawke. Kora looked at Hawke and shook her head, knowing there was no talking his way out of it this time. Hawke sighed and walked toward his brother.

“I was… hoping to avoid this conversation,” he mumbled. “So basically our father was the last mage to reinforce these seals and because I have his blood in my veins I can break them to get to this thing we’re going to kill. Sound good?” He gave Carver a big smile then tried to move past him. Carver was having none of that and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look back at his younger brother.

“ _Blood_?” Carver exploded. “What the hell does blood have to do with it, are we talking blood magic? Was father a blood mage?” Kora cringed, knowing she may have to get involved in the conversation but really not looking forward to facing that dick of a little brother Hawke had. As she opened her mouth to speak Cullen stepped forward.

“Carver, that’s enough,” he said firmly. Carver released his brother and put his full attention on the Knight Captain. “Everyone take a breather. Carver, Hawke, Kora, with me.” With that he walked out onto one of the platforms outside the room with the broken seal. Carver, Hawke and Kora followed without a word. Cullen turned on them as soon as they were out of ear shot and glared at Hawke. “No more secrets, he deserves to know so tell him.”

“I’ll tell him,” Kora said, trying to think of a way to soften the blow. Hawke took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“No, love,” he said softly, “I’ll do it. He is my brother and it is our father.” He released Kora’s hand and turned to Carver. “If we could have a moment.”

Kora and Cullen looked at each other and nodded, walking back into the seal room with the others. She was worried, knowing Carver’s temper and the fact that, yet again, the mages in his family had taken over his life, things were not going to go well in that conversation. She took a seat with Merrill on the seal platform and waited.

“Your Grace,” Lyle said as he walked over to the women. “I thought you’d like to know, the Warden, uh, Commander, he took off. Something about Corypheus calling.” Kora nodded.

“It’s alright, he’ll resurface.” Lyle nodded and went about his business. As Lyle disappeared from her sight Carver approaching her caught her attention. Great.

“ _Is it true_?” he demanded, practically shouting as he crossed the room. Oh no, she thought, you will not speak to me like that, not on your life you little shit. She stood, steeling her nerves and glaring at the much younger man as she stood face to face with him.

“ _Templar Hawke_!” Cullen shouted from across the room, making Carver jump and snap out of his angry mind set. Kora suppressed a grin as she turned to look at her friend. He approached rather fast for a man in full armor she noted, also noting his face was a mask of pure rage. Kora fought the urge to sing ‘you’re in trouuuuubllllllle!’ to the young Hawke as she looked back up at him. His expression said he already knew it.

“Knnnn-ight Ccc-aptain,” Carver stuttered, “I’m sorry, I should not have raised my voice.” He looked back at Kora, bowing his head. “Your Grace, I am sorry for the way I spoke to you. It will not happen again.” The boy kept his head bowed so Kora looked to Cullen for guidance. Cullen nodded to her and she cleared her throat, prompting Carver to raise his eyes to meet hers.

His eyes are so brown, she thought to herself, like the color of dark chocolate. Realizing this was the first time she would actually interact with the younger Hawke she took the time to look into him, to see what he was really thinking.

She felt his anger, his fear, frustration, heart ache, everything that was going through his mind was bringing it all up at once. Kora had to look away and take a deep breath, unable to keep her composure and break her connection with the obviously troubled young man. She swallowed the feelings down and looked back up at him, realizing the storm that raged inside and suddenly feeling guilty for having misjudged him.

“Carver,” she whispered, “I’m sorry.” It was all she could think to say but it was enough, convincing him that what his brother told him was true, but the woman in front of him who _knew_ it was true remained a mystery. Holding back the tears fighting for release, he continued to stare at this woman looking for the answer to a question he had not yet formed in his mind. Cullen stepped between them and clamped a hand on Carver’s shoulder.

“Let it sink in,” he said firmly but quietly, “there is plenty of time for questions later.” Cullen looked to Kora. “We should get moving.” She nodded and looked at Carver again.

“He’s right,” she whispered, “but don’t tell him I said that.” She gave him a conspiratorial grin and wink. When the edges of his lips turned up slightly she took it as a victory.

Maybe he’s not so bad.

*****

“So just so we’re clear,” Varric shouted ahead, having dropped to the back of the group to provide cover. “Gracie, please tell me this doesn’t lead to the Deep Roads!” Kora looked for Hawke, seeing him crouch down behind one of the tower shields the Genlock Alphas they’d just killed had been holding. She shot him a glare then looked back to the dwarf.

“In his infinite wisdom, Varric, it seems your _friend_ neglected to tell you the whole story.” Kora smirked and pointed directly at Hawke’s hidey-hole and Varric nodded, disappearing as rogues do. A loud shriek that was questionably male followed along with a lot of curses in a far deeper voice.

“ _Ouch! Alright! I’m sorry Varric!”_ Hawke shouted, running toward Kora to try and hide behind her. She stepped aside and backed up to the edge of the walkway, leaving Hawke with no hiding place. Hawke sighed, knowing he was caught, yet again, in the middle of a situation that his lack of sharing had created. “Look, would you have come if I’d told you?”

“ _No_ and I’d be completely happy with that decision,” Varric retorted, shaking his head and looking at the ground. “Shit.” Kora had grown fond of the dwarf so she made her way over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve got your back, Varric,” she said softly with a flirty smile. He smirked up at her, then softened it into a genuine smile and nodded.

“Alright Gracie, let’s get the hell in there so we can get the hell outta there.” Varric went ahead, feinting at Hawke as he passed him, making Hawke jump back and everyone laugh. Kora stopped next to Hawke, a thought coming to her. Since Carver knows now…

“Maybe you should tell Carver everything,” she said, keeping her voice low. “I know things are strained between you two but Hawke, the kid is in a lot of pain and has no idea where to put it. Understanding his father’s reasons for doing this may help, even in a small way.” She put her hand on the mage’s shoulder and squeezed. “Understanding those you came from can go a long way to letting go of the past.” Hawke paused then nodded slowly, turning to follow the others.

As she watched everyone walking away, Kora took a moment to think about her husband and son. She wondered what they were doing right then, how Duncan’s lessons were going, his training with the sword Cailan had brought him back from Orlais. She thought about Alistair, remembering the smell of his skin, the feel of his lips, his smile. That smile, she thought, smirking to herself as she moved to follow the rest of the group.

That smile alone is worth every moment in Corypheus’ prison.


	11. Chapter 11

Things just got more and more complicated as the group went on, there were darkspawn everywhere and more demons at the next seal. Hawke seemed too eager for Cullen's taste to keep moving, seemingly just so he could add a new upgrade to his staff. Larius popped in again, making Corypheus' consciousness known to Kora as he seemed reluctant to speak to anyone else. Kora claimed she was the only one who didn't frighten him but that didn't make Cullen feel any better. Just another thing to add to the list of things that make me uneasy, he thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache.

When they reached the Tower Base they took another break, everyone seemingly unnerved by the fact that they were officially in the Deep Roads. Cullen decided to let them get acclimated and made the rounds, checking on injuries and making sure everyone had enough supplies. When he approached Hawke and Merrill the elf gathered up whatever it was they were inspecting and shoved it into Hawke's pack.

"What was all that?" Cullen asked. When the mages became nervous he put his hands on his hips and looked over his shoulder. "I can just call Kora over and she could-"

"No need!" Hawke insisted, standing up to slap Cullen on the back, hoping the symbol of camaraderie would ease his mind. And distract him. "How are you holding up, Knight Captain? I noticed you seem to be in pain, a headache? Merrill could help you with that, she is quite the herbalist!" Cullen leveled Hawke with a look and turned, looking for Kora.

"Your Grace," he called out, "do you have a moment?" Kora smiled suspiciously and stood, making her way over. Cullen glared at Hawke once again. "Show her."

Knowing full well that was not a request, Hawke didn't bother trying to argue and removed the cloth with a dagger wrapped in it. Kora seemed confused at first but then realization dawned on her as she took it in her hands. She then looked at Hawke with an accusing glare.

"You know what this is." It was a statement more than a question. The mage seemed to turn instantly into a little boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at the ground. Kora sighed, handing the dagger to Cullen. "It's harmless. On its own anyway. What were you going to do, Hawke?" He shrugged.

"I just… found it and… I thought maybe it may be useful?" he replied, his voice growing higher in pitch as he seemed to bat his eyelashes. Kora and Cullen continued to glare at the Champion and Hawke gave up. "Alright, I wasn't sure but I realized it was related to Dumat so I grabbed it. It's harmless, right Kora?" He looked to the Arlessa hopefully as she glanced at Cullen. She knew she couldn't trust Hawke so she put her hand out to him.

"Give up the other piece you found," she dead-panned. She saw the gears turning in Hawke's head and stepped closer to him. "The  _crown_  Hawke,  _now_." Defeated, Hawke shook his head and removed that from his pack as well, handing it to Kora. She looked it over then passed it to Cullen. "You hold on to those, they were meant to be used in a ritual further in. Maybe something can be learned from them at the circle." Hawke's look went from defeat to outrage.

"Are you - honestly - Kora, you're going to give those to the  _circle_?" His face reddened as he clenched his fists. "You can't seriously be considering giving them to some tranquil who will stare at them and - they are relics from a time long past, no one there will have any answers!" Kora admitted to herself he had a point and decided to give it some thought.

"Alright, there is logic in that. We'll consider it." She looked at Cullen, waiting for his response. He reluctantly agreed, handing the pieces back to Kora so she could put them in the pack still strapped to his back. Kora slipped them inside and gave the pack a slap, letting him know they were secure. The Knight Captain turned to address the rest of them.

"Alright, let's get moving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuing forward the group waded through deepstalkers, darkspawn and spiders galore. Along the way Varric recognized a corpse clad in Legion of the Dead armor, piquing his curiosity. Looking around he waved Kora over to see as well.

"I assume this has some significance?" he asked, toeing the breastplate. Spotting the journal Kora picked it up and handed it to the dwarf.

"Ring any bells?" she asked, walking back over toward the group.

"Legion of the Dead, sent after Paragon Garen's heir, why does that sound familiar?" he asked himself as he followed. "Paragon Garen was sometime in the early Exalted Age, hundreds of years ago." Kora smiled, giving him a sly wink.

"It will come to you later," she promised and kept walking. When they reached the small building that she knew had another body in it she motioned to the entry way and headed inside. Varric followed and saw a second journal page on the ground next to another Legionaire corpse. He picked it up gently and read it, moving his lips with the words. Suddenly it all clicked and his jaw dropped.

"That's where I know the name! Tethras Garen should have been the heir to the Garen Clan, but he was accused of killing his sister and sent into the Deep Roads to die. When the real murderer was caught they tried to find him. They never could. Instead, every Garen heir from that time on took the name 'Tethras' in his honor. One of them became a paragon in his own right and founded my clan." Varric stared at the ground, trying to process it all.

"I'm sorry," Fenris said from the doorway. Kora and Varric practically jumped out of their skins, not realizing anyone had followed, and turned toward him. Fenris, Hawke and Merrill were standing near the entrance. "This is a hard way to learn about your family." Kora smiled at Fenris warmly and, catching her grin, Fenris smiled shyly back.

"So this was one of your ancestors?" Hawke asked.

"Not directly, but… a little closer than I'd like to come to my past, you know." Varric took one last look at the journal and shook his head as he tucked it into his duster, turned and walked back out of the structure.

As they moved on toward their goal more darkspawn emerged, this time with an Alpha, and attacked the group with a renewed frenzy. As Kora was fighting off one of the Genlocks she heard Cullen yell. She finished off the smaller darkspawn and turned to see him lying on the ground, the Alpha looming over him with its maul over its head, ready to crush Cullen's skull. Not close enough to aid him in time, she scanned the nearby allies and spotted Carver.

"CARVER!" she shrieked, drawing the man's eyes, "CULLEN!" Kora pointed to her friend and when Carver saw what was happening he rushed the Alpha with the battle cry to end all battle cries.

Throwing his shoulder into its gut, the creature flew backward and Carver landed on top of it with a thud, giving Kora enough time to cross the battlefield and back him up. Taking advantage of the beast being knocked silly she saw its armor left its neck exposed and struck, jamming her sword into the flesh and twisting it for maximum damage. Its shriek rivaled hers as the ichor exploded from the wound and flowed into the dirt, taking the beasts life with it.

Once it stopped moving Kora released the breath she was holding and scanned the area for more darkspawn. Seeing none, she rushed to Cullen's side, dropping her sword and shield along the way. She fell to her knees and grasped each side of his face to see if he was conscious.

"Cullen?" she asked quietly, trying to keep the panic from her voice but failing miserably. His eyes fluttered then eventually opened and met hers. He tried to huff out a laugh but winced in pain instead.

"Shit," he murmured, "bastard almost took me out." He tried to sit up but shouted in pain, allowing Kora to guide him slowly back to the ground.

"Stubborn ass," she whispered, "lie still." She looked over at Carver and nodded. "He'll be alright, take a team and search the area for any more threats. Once clear we'll make camp." Carver crossed his arm over his chest and nodded to Lyle. They each took two of their own and set out to secure the area. Kora looked down at Cullen, his smile weak but genuine.

"You are so bossy," he breathed out, unable to raise his voice any more. Kora looked into him and found the broken ribs and break in his femur. She waved Hawke over and took off her gauntlets to feel his head for fever. He was cool to the touch, making her sigh with relief.

"You are an  _ass_  Cullen Rutherford!" she hissed at him, "taking on an Alpha all by yourself, you are  _mad_  and an ass and I should kill you myself." Hawke cleared his throat as he crouched down.

"Easy now, we don't want to further injure the man until I've healed him." He gave Cullen a once-over, his hands glowing, and nodded. "Broken ribs, broken leg, bruised ego. I've got this." He gave Kora a wink and got to work. Kora stood and walked away, too angry to trust what would come out of her mouth. Instead she went to check on the others who were injured.

It wasn't over yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Cullen awoke to a shout of laughter from outside the tent he'd been put in. Remembering the broken ribs and leg he took a deep breath to see how far along the healing was. A muffled groan startled him as he craned his neck to see Kora sitting in the back corner of the tent with a blanket over her, a book lying face down on her chest. Her arms slowly came up over her head as she opened her eyes.

"Hello there sunshine," Cullen teased as he gradually brought his body into a sitting position on the cot. Kora's eyes squinted then registered Cullen, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Hi there," she whispered then cleared her throat. "About time you woke up, we've got to get going. How's the breathing?" Cullen shook his head and took a long, deep breath and smiled.

"Seems alright, although the leg still feels a bit stiff," he said as he extended the offending limb out in front of him and grunted. Kora stood up, dropping the book and blanket to stick her head out the tent flap.

"Hawke!" she shouted and waved him over as she turned to face Cullen. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

She approached the Templar and put her hands on either side of his face then slid them down to rest on his neck, sending an unexpected surge of heat straight down into Cullen's chest. Unaware of his response to her touch, Kora smiled at him, her face a few inches away from his. "No fever, good. How's your head?" Feeling short of breath, Cullen gently pushed away her hands and laughed.

"I'm fine," he insisted as Hawke entered and skirted around her to sit on the cot next to him. A smirk from the mage made Cullen roll his eyes, his control over his body returning. "The leg, it's not quite healed." Hawke smiled as his hands began to glow, moving them over the affected area until Cullen seemed satisfied.

"Well then," Hawke sighed, standing to leave, "if the two of you are done using and abusing me, we have things to kill." With that he swept out of the tent, leaving the two warriors shaking their heads and smirking. Suddenly Varric peeked into the tent. Kora waved him in with a smile.

"So, there was a part three to the Legionnaire Journals," he drawled out, pulling a piece of parchment from inside his duster. "Looks like a ritual. I know this is kind of inconvenient…" he said as he scratched the back of his head, looking at the floor. Kora put a hand on his shoulder then Varric looked up at her.

"We'll keep an eye out," she assured him. Varric smiled warmly and nodded.

"Thanks Gracie," he said softly as he turned and left the tent. Kora returned her gaze to Cullen who was smiling up at her fondly. "What? I like the dwarf," she said defensively as she crossed the tent to get her blanket and book. "You would too if you got to know him." Cullen laughed.

"You find the good in everyone," he said as he stood and grabbed his chest plate. "I'll get ready, shouldn't take long and we can get back to killing things." Kora turned to see him wink at her and pull the plate over his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group made their way toward the tower, finding the final resting place of Tethras Garen. Hawke took the parchment from Varric, who was choking up a bit, and read the Dwarven words over the body. Varric thanked him and immediately asked that we all leave before he was seen crying.

Further on they encountered yet more darkspawn and another seal, this one with an added bonus after it was broken. An earthquake.

"He feels the seals weaken, he knows you are close. You  _must_  be ready!" Larius insisted, appearing out of the shadows. Then his head snapped around to look behind him. "What's that? Who… no. NO! They're here!" Hawke stepped forward trying to calm him. Him and everyone else.

"Who is it this time? Puddles the turtle? The holy cheese wheel of Andraste?" His gaze remained steady and always on Larius. Kora could feel the tension flowing off of him and knew it was a coping mechanism but she was thankful for it. Larius was less so.

"The Wardens," he insisted. "They  _listen_ to Corypheus. They want to bring him the  _light._  Stop them, you  _must_  stop them." And with that he disappeared back into the shadows.

Enter the Wardens.

"Something must be happening," one of them said as they approached, a female mage who appeared to be leading the group. Three others followed, all looking around as if waiting for the shadows to jump out at them. "The prison's breaking down. But it's stood up to tunneling before. What could…

"You!" her gasp of surprise and gleam in her eyes set everyone on edge, prompting Kora and Cullen to slowly pull out their shields and grasp at their pommels. The Wardens failed to notice, all staring at Hawke in disbelief.

"You have the key! And you've come through the seals. But how?" She rambled as if talking to herself. Hawke remained silent, his gaze just as steady as before but his right fist clenching and releasing as if to ready it for using his staff. The Warden Kora knew as Janecka didn't seem to notice that either, attempting to use her charms to get him to agree to her plan.

"Champion? Are you the one? The same Hawke, child of Malcolm? The Carta said they were close, you must be him. I am Janecka. I lead this unit of Grey Wardens."

"Yes, fine, whatever," Hawke finally piped up, throwing his hands in the air and simultaneously grabbing his staff. Knowing where he was going, Kora pulled out her long sword and hugged the shield on her arm tight to her chest as their group readied themselves. Hawke laughed at Janecka's shocked expression as he continued.

"Let me sum up, shall I? You want to try and bind Corypheus with your fancy little spell, not going work by the way, and we are eventually going to fight to the death because you want us to help you and I'm really not all for releasing the all-powerful darkspawn out into the world. Let's get this over with, shall we?" he said, nodding to her with a wicked grin. Janecka was startled, if only for a moment, and pulled her staff from her back. Kora jumped in front of Hawke, unsure of how things would end.

"This prison  _will_  be broken. The blights  _will_ end," she nodded toward her fellow Wardens, "Come."

Janecka raised her arms and suddenly a great wall of fire blocked the path. Kora recoiled back into Hawke, his arms reflexively wrapping around her waist to steady her. Stunned, they just stood there staring after the Wardens as Larius approached them.

"With me. We will beat them to the seal," he shouted as he strode off. As the others moved to follow, Hawke released Kora but she stood stock still. Alarms went off in his head so he rested his hands on her hips and craned his neck to look at her face.

Her eyes were still staring after the Wardens.

Kora had made the mistake of reaching out to feel what Janecka was thinking, hoping to find a way to get through to her. All she found was Corypheus. He was in her head, controlling her thoughts, her feelings, even her actions and her conscious mind had no idea he was doing it. It was terrifying and sickening all at once and the longer she observed the more she had felt herself getting sucked in as well.

Pulling her close, Hawke nudged her ear with his nose.

"It's one thing to imagine it," he whispered, snapping her out of her daze. She gulped and nodded, unable to speak. What had just happened?

"Kora!" Cullen was in front of her now, his hands on her cheeks, trying to look her in the eye. "Are you alright? What happened?" Kora took a deep breath and sighed heavily, trying to clear her mind.

"I'm… I'm alright. Just light headed," she weakly insisted as Hawke withdrew his hands. Without warning her legs gave out, landing her in Cullen's arms.

"Let's take a few minutes to rest then push on," he suggested. "Hawke?'

"On it," Hawke replied as he shouted to the others. Cullen walked her slowly over to a rock, sitting her down on it. Her head spinning, Kora couldn't even find the energy to argue.

"Come! Now! We must beat them to the seal!" She could hear Larius encouraging everyone to move. She felt Cullen put an arm around her to hold her to his chest.

"We need a moment," he insisted, his tone leaving no room for argument as he pulled the pack from his back with his free hand and to retrieve a water skin. Uncorking it, he handed it to Kora who took it gratefully.

Cullen watched her drink, the worry plain in his eyes. Kora finished and corked the skin, looking up at him. She didn't need to see into him to know what he was thinking. Knowing he wouldn't relent, she decided to tell him what she saw.

"It was… terrifying," she whispered, hoping no one else could hear. "I could see him,  _feel_ him in her mind, controlling her thoughts… and then it was as if he were in  _my_ mind as well."

"What were you thinking?" he hissed, stern concern in his voice and on his face. "These abilities of yours, you don't even fully understand them but you think you can control them? Kora, your face was white as a sheet and your eyes… they were  _vacant_ , like you weren't there. You've told me how little is known of this thing, this  _Magister,_  do not take a chance like that again."

Too late he realized the harshness of his tone. Kora winced visibly, looking away. Cullen instantly felt guilty, reminding himself that he had no idea what she had been through in the last 7+ years. She was not the girl he once sparred with, verbally and physically, at Kinloch. She was a grown woman with experiences and issues like any other. He squeezed his eyes shut and gulped, chastising himself as he released her to take the water skin from her hands.

"I'm already dead."

She said it as if it were a well known fact, something irrefutable that he should already know. He watched as her posture straightened and her chin lifted ever so slightly. When she turned to face him, her eyes were determined and focused with just a hint of something behind them, something he could tell she was trying to hide.

"Kora?" he asked, her name all the question he needed to verbalize to make her mask slip ever so slightly. And there it was, the secret that she would conceal until her dying breath.

She was terrified.


	13. Chapter 13

The group moved on to the last seal, Kora having regained some of her strength and Cullen keeping a watchful eye on her. He had no idea what to do about her admission, the pain he knew she was enduring every moment, but he knew how to watch for erratic behavior. One of the perks of being a Templar.

After restoring some old wards in an attempt to stall the wardens they came upon a room filled with strange urns hanging from multiple brackets on the walls as well as the columns all around the room. As Cullen tried to sense what type of magic they were dealing with more Carta showed up, threatening to kill them all AGAIN. He sighed, wondering how many more of the dwarves there really were considering how many they’d already killed outside.

Once the dwarves were defeated they had to solve the puzzle of the urns to open the door to the next room. Kora was no help, having not remembered anything from so long ago and still being cloudy. Hawke and Varric worked it out and the group was on its way again.

Fight more darkspawn, light more power nexus things, repeat. Cullen was losing track of time down in the depths with no sun. Wandering down darkened hallways looking for the key to open the path forward… It was wearing on them all.

Kora appeared to be in a trance, only once her attention was brought to something would she respond. Larius even noticed, attempting to comfort her with soft words and a hand on her shoulder. She would listen and nod but her expression was static.

As the group walked through yet another door Janecka appeared, leaning on the far wall with a smirk.

“Did you really think those old wards would stop me?” she demanded, walking toward Larius who stood at Kora’s side. “Look at you, barely able to string two thoughts together,” she stopped a dozen or so feet from them. “You’ve only made it this far because of Hawke and his companions.”

“You can still turn away,” Larius pleaded, “Do not listen to his voice!” Janecka shook her head.

“You’re a fool Larius, and you should have died here years ago,” she spat as she pulled at her mana, spawning a Revenant and some shades in their path. Cullen looked over at Kora to see her eyes harden and her lips turn up slightly. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved at her reaction or a little frightened.

Everyone dove into battle, Kora shouting out orders for everyone to take out the shades as she, Cullen, Hawke and Varrick focused on the Revenant. Blocking and slashing, dodging and stabbing, the two warriors kept the giant knight busy as Varrick and Hawke bombarded it with what they could.

Then the creature stabbed his sword into the ground and reached out toward Cullen, dragging him into his attack radius. Laughing, it slashed at the Knight Captain with its sword as if in a frenzy, Cullen pulling up his shield to block as best he could.

Knowing what was about to happen when the sword was pushed into the ground, Kora dashed behind the Revenant and waited. As it bombarded Cullen, Kora let out a War Cry, startling it. It looked right and left for the source of the sound, confused. Smirking, she then lunged at the creature, jabbing it through the gut and yanking the sword grip to the right and left, essentially sawing it in half.

As the last shade fell so did the Revenant, falling to its knees then to the ground. Everyone whooped in victory and Hawke sauntered over to the body, pulling the belt from it with a smile. Kora, still breathing heavily, laughed.

“Well there you are,” Cullen smiled as he approached his friend. She looked over at him, still smiling, and nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder and nuzzled her ear. “Glad to have you back.” She giggled, pushing him away.

“Glad to _be_ back,” she smiled then turned to face everyone else. “She thinks she’s stopped us, she has no idea who she is dealing with. Right now we have the element of surprise and I want to use that to our advantage. Let’s get some water and healing potions then get moving.” She moved to stand near Cullen, smiling devilishly.

“Next stop, the Prison Tower.”

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
When they reached the chasm, Kora couldn’t help but be in awe.

“So much effort to keep one person imprisoned,” she shook her head as she felt Cullen come up alongside her. “I hate to admit it but I’m becoming a bit scared.” She could feel Cullen’s eyes on her so she turned to face him. His eyes amused but his lips a thin line, he nodded.

“Agreed, but let’s keep that to ourselves, shall we?” he asked with a wink as he moved away to address the others. “Remember, we are dealing with something unknown so keep scattered so as not to make groups targets and focus mainly on defense until we figure out what it is capable of. Do not strike blindly or wildly, every move must be calculated. Caution, focus and we will get out of here alive and in one piece. Let’s move.” Cullen joined Kora at the front and they began crossing the chasm.

“You’re too late, Larius,” Janecka’s voice carried from the other side. She walked into view with two other Wardens at her back. “Hand over Hawke and I’ll give you a quick death.” Hawke snickered from behind Kora.

“Apparently she has trouble with mathematics,” he whispered, “can’t see she’s outnumbered.” Kora flashed a smirk and returned her attention to the conversation now going on between Janecka and Larius, the elder Warden becoming agitated.

“It is the past. It doesn’t matter,” he insisted. Kora knew Janecka was referring to the Wardens threatening Hawke’s mother and motioned for Hawke to step in. The mage stepped in front of her then to Larius’ side.

“Janecka, darling, I’m already aware of the Wardens forcing my father into reinforcing the bindings so if you planned to use that little tidbit to throw us off I’m afraid you are out of ammo. SO, that being said…” Hawke closed the distance between them, pulling out his staff and giving it a twirl before leveling a heated glare at the Warden. “Get the FUCK out of my way.” Janecka shrugged, apparently unaffected by the imminent threat the group posed.

“You can come willingly or not, Hawke.” The Wardens pulled out their weapons. “I just need your blood.”

At the word blood Merrill shrieked, sending out tendrils of death siphon toward the Wardens. Hawke laid out an explosive glyph at each of their feet and leapt back, clearing the way for the warriors and Templars.

“Cullen!” Kora cried, motioning to Janecka. He gave her a quick nod and called to the other Templars, pointing to the Warden mage. They all hit her with everything they had. Silence, smite, cleanses, whatever their strengths were they directed every last bit of mana to taking her down.

The rest tackled the other two Wardens who were not the easiest of marks either. A few minutes later the battle was over and Larius took Hawke’s arm, pulling him toward the final seal.

“He stirs,” he said urgently, “Slay him now, before he wakes. Before his strength comes.” As they approached the seal Larius scoffed. “The key, it’s not strong enough. Use your blood. Free him and slay him!” Hawke looked back at Kora, obviously unconvinced that it was the correct path. She gave him a nod and turned to face the others.

“Everyone, this is what we prepared for, why we came all this way, _ready yourselves_! This will not be easy, focus, defense, analyze then attack. Is everyone ready?” Shouts confirmed and Kora looked back at Hawke. “Let’s do this.”

Hawke nodded and stepped up to the seal. Examining it, he saw the tendrils of magic flowing into it from the four corners of the tower. Following them, he saw there were golden statues of griffons that seemed to be feeding the seal’s magic. He nodded, heading for one and waving Kora over.

“We need to disrupt this magic,” he said. Looking it over, he saw a small rune toward the bottom of the statue. Pursing his lips, he pulled out a dagger from his robes and made a small cut on his palm, pressing it to the rune. There was a bright flash and a loud noise as the pillar released and the magic stopped flowing into the seal.

“Just three more to go,” he said as he moved to the next pillar. Disrupting that one as well, he moved to the next.

“I’m starting to question whether this was a good idea or not,” Cullen mumbled, watching closely as Hawke disrupted the third pillar. The air shifted and it felt as if the room was moving. Kora stopped in her tracks, looking at Cullen with worry in her eyes. “You felt that too?” She nodded but followed Hawke anyway to the last pillar.

“Last one,” Kora whispered, silently praying to Andraste to watch over them as Hawke smeared his hand across the last rune. The flash and sound were followed by a flash at the seal itself, then the four urns began to glow a dull blue. Hawke moved to Kora’s side, staring at the seal.

“So,” he said, motioning to the seal then looking at Kora. “This is it, wish me luck.” As Hawke walked toward the seal Kora readied her sword and shield, signaling to the others to follow suit and spread out. Hawke looked around before he approached the step, his eyes settling on Cullen. Cullen gave him a nod and Hawke nodded back, stepping up to the center.

His blade still out, he drew it across his palm quickly to maximize the amount of blood drawn. He held out his hand and tightened his fist, the blood dripping into the well at the center of the seal.

A bright flash then the seal came alive, the well shooting magic up to the ceiling in a bright, golden tube as the rest lit up and hummed with the magic within. The Key moved of its own accord toward the tube so Hawke removed it from his back and allowed it to rise. As it entered the well’s light it flashed, absorbing what magic it could then suddenly…

A blast of magic sent both Hawke and his staff flying from the seal. He jumped up from the ground, turning to see what was going on as the seal’s light intensified and something rose from the base.

Corypheus.


	14. Chapter 14

The fighting seemed to go on for days, Corypheus having regained full power plus being able to harness the power of the seal that held him.  Kora was drained, even with everyone taking the offensive in waves the creature was putting up one hell of a fight.  She moved inside one of the alcoves and sat on the ground.

 

Lyle and his men were up, some distracting while others attacked, and Cullen appeared at her side.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, sitting next to her and handing her a healing potion.  She shook her head, refusing it.

 

“Just tired, stamina draught would be better,” she breathed out.  She was feeling light headed which confused her.  “This thing is doing something to me, I feel fuzzy.” Cullen shoved the stamina draught into her hand.

 

“Maybe it has something to do with your awareness,” he thought out loud, “if it’s hyper-sensitive you may be picking up on whatever he is putting out like the Wardens.  Maybe you should…”

 

“Do not even think it,” she growled, “this thing is more than a nuisance and it’s threatening my family.  I will have a hand in destroying it Cullen.”  Her eyes narrowed, she glared at the Knight Captain.  He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  Standing up, he rolled his shoulders and put out a hand to help her.

 

“Wouldn’t think of it Your Grace,” he replied sarcastically as she stood.  Shaking off the fog, she pulled out her sword and smirked at the Templar. 

 

“Betcha I can get more hits in than you,” she whispered.  Cullen snorted, shaking his head.

 

“I’ll take that challenge,” he replied, leaning in close.  “And win.”  He winked at her and jumped into the fray.  Laughing to herself, Kora followed.

 

Slash and stab, run away, shield bash, run away, repeat.  Every hit someone got in was followed up by another, a constant barrage on the creature who claimed to be a magister that invaded the Golden City. 

 

Corypheus seemed to have an unending pool of mana as well as health, taking blows that would have crippled a normal man.  He laughed them off, calling to his gods to strengthen him and pulling the elements from each of the griffin figures that had bound him.

 

And then there were the demons.

 

Shades popped up out of nowhere, slashing and throwing themselves at the troops.  Splitting their efforts, they broke into two groups; one to defend from the demons and one to attack the Magister.

 

Hawke suddenly stopped throwing fireballs and turned his attention to the statues, eyeing how the energy ebbed and flowed toward their adversary.  Turning away from Corypheus he ran to the nearest statue, encasing it in ice.

 

“Kora, see if you can smash it!” he yelled.  Kora turned, confused at first.  Realizing what he was up to she ran and shield bashed the statue.  The line of power that Corypheus had been drawing from disappeared.  Kora and Hawke grinned at each other, nodding and moving to the next statue.

 

“I am an acolyte of Dumat!” Corypheus yelled, “You cannot harm me!”  Another statue down, Hawke moved to the third.  The magister reached out to Kora, throwing some kind of magic at her.  Suddenly she was trapped in a thick fog.

 

“Kora!” Cullen yelled, rushing to her side and releasing a cleanse.  The fog dissipated and Kora fell to her knees.  Cullen tried to move her without success so he knelt down and shielded her.  Turning to look for his fellow Templars, he spotted them fighting shades sent forth by the creature.  “Templars!  Smite the bastard!”  Carver nodded and dispatched the nearest shade.

 

“Together now!” he yelled as they all powered up for the smite.  The four recruits directed their focus on Corypheus.  “NOW!”

 

A blinding flash of light and the creature howled in pain, dropping to his knees.  Hawke shouted to Carver who ran to his side, helping him take out the last of the statues while their foe was incapacitated.   The last statue destroyed, everyone turned on Corypheus at once.

 

“WAIT!” Hawke yelled, moving to the front.  Never once breaking eye contact with the magister, he stood before him, staff raised, “he is MINE.”

 

Corypheus, in a last-ditch effort to survive, sent a fireball toward Hawke’s head which the mage skillfully dodged and sent one of his own back at the creature, sending him to his knees.  As if sensing defeat, he looked up from the ground, glaring at Hawke, daring him to strike him down without a word.  A small smirk started to form as Hawke’s energy blast hit him dead-on.  The would-be darkspawn lord went still, his body slowly falling to the ground.

 

All was still, everyone watched and waited, expecting the thing to rise and continue the fight.  Cullen held his breath, remaining on bended knee and holding his shield up to protect Kora who had yet to regain consciousness.  He watched the body for any sign of life and counted.  One, two, three, four…  all the way to 100.  Nothing.

 

Convinced it was over, Cullen dropped his shield to examine Kora.  She was still, a few small wounds and bruises were apparent but nothing life threatening.  Pushing her hair away from her face, Cullen felt his heart clench.  She was so pale…

 

“Kora,” he whispered, “hey, come on, wake up.”  He wrapped his arms around her and shook gently, trying desperately to wake her.  “Kora, dammit, wake UP!”  A soft moan escaped her lips as Cullen positioned her to sitting, leaning her up against a wall.

 

“Why are you yelling at me,” she whispered, “meanie.”  Cullen laughed and kissed her forehead.  She smiled up at him, sleepy eyes barely open.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, examining her eyes for a sign of an issue.

 

“I… I think so,” she replied, motioning for him to assist her in standing.  He pulled her to her feet, steadying her before letting go.  Her hand to her head, she shook it to try and clear it.  “Ugh, that hurt and I feel really fuzzy, what the hell happened?”

 

“You did well, all of you,” Larius said, drawing everyone’s attention to him, his voice lowered and with a bit of an accent.  The Warden smiled at Kora as if waiting for a response.  When she nodded, still rubbing her temple in an attempt to clear her head, he turned to Hawke.  “More than the Grey Wardens of old were able to accomplish.  I will tell the Warden Commander of your service here.  You’ve gained an ally today.”

 

“Why are you talking like that?” Hawke asked, suspicious of the Warden’s new behavior. 

 

“My head is clear now, without Corypheus’ call I can think again.”  Larius smiled wickedly.  “I thank you for my freedom.”  Not entirely accepting that, Hawke sighed.

 

“I can’t imagine the Wardens being happy about the deaths of their people, are you sure you want to go back there?”  He looked at Janecka’s corpse, her dead eyes staring into nothingness.   

 

“Janecka ignored the Warden Commander’s express orders when she sought to free Corypheus,” Larius’ voice lowered another notch, “they’ll be relieved she’s gone.”  The Warden turned to walk away.  “The prison stands no more.  My gratitude you have, for my freedom.”

 

“Wait!”  Kora shouted.  Squeezing her eyes shut, still trying to clear her head, she moved away from Cullen to approach Larius.  He was wary, keeping one foot turned as if to run at a moment’s notice.  Giving her head one final shake she looked him in the eye, searching.  “Something isn’t right.”

 

“Are you well, Your Grace?” Lyle asked as he appeared at her side.  Her eyes never left Larius’.

 

“Larius,” she asked, “there’s… AWGH!” Kora fell to her knees, grasping at her head.  She was howling in pain, so loud that everyone’s eyes turned to her…

 

Seeing his opportunity, ‘Larius’ slipped away.


	15. Chapter 15

"How could you let this  _happen_ Kora?" Caden shouted, his face reddening as he stared down his sibling. Kora took one step toward him and straightened her shoulders, meeting his glare.

"You overgrown  _Hurlock_ ," she hissed, trying to keep her voice low to avoid the already lingering audience at the meeting place they'd arranged prior to leaving Kirkwall. "I didn't  _know_  Corypheus could do that until I sensed it, he…"

" _Bullshit_!" he roared, "I  _knew_ it was a mistake to send you alone, one of us should have come with you." Kora took another step toward the much larger man, now only a foot away.

"Really? So one of  _you_  could become possessed by his mind and try to kill us all?  _Wonderful_ idea brother, you are fucking  _brilliant!_ " Kora realized she was shouting and shook her head, lowering her voice once again. "We already had to kill three Wardens because of that  _fiend_ , you'd have me slaughter what's left of my family as well? You are an  _ass_ Caden Kendalls." She turned to stomp away when she came face to face with her sister-in-law.

"No," the red head insisted, "you two are not leaving things like this." Elissa put her finger to Kora's nose, her eyes narrowed and her voice low but firm. "You will turn around and deal with this," she said, turning to her husband, " _both_ of you, and you will not walk away angry. I love you both but I will kick both your asses if necessary." The tiny Warden took a step back and crossed her arms, waiting for the twins to comply.

Caden sighed, prompting Kora to turn back around to look at him. His face was slowly losing the red tinge as he calmed. Kora felt his heart rate slowing which also calmed her down. He shook his head, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Shit," he mumbled then looked his sister in the eye. "What do we do now? I don't know what to do now." Kora felt his frustration and realized where it was coming from. Not what happened, but where to go from here. The mission was not accomplished. Corypheus was still alive and now running around Thedas in a borrowed body. She stepped closer to her brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We find him," she replied. "We break camp, head back to Kirkwall, jump on a ship and find the bastard. I think it's a safe bet he's going to Tevinter, maybe we should start there." She waited, seeing the cogs turning behind those familiar blue eyes.

" _You,_ Your Grace, are going nowhere," Caden said calmly. "Your husband would have my head if I tried to bring you along, however we do need assistance of the non-Warden variety." He looked over at his wife. "Do you think your brother would be willing to lend us some of his guard? I'm sure my sister would throw a few our way." He sent a sideways wink to Kora who smirked in return. Walking past him to get to her tent, she bumped her shoulder into his.

"You're still an ass, Caden Kendalls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Safely back in Lowtown, Kora sighed as she walked into the Handed Man. She smiled, seeing the pirate in her usual spot, and moved to stand next to Bela in her roost at the bar. The dark haired beauty smiled sideways and waved at Corff for another drink.

"Well, I fucked that one up royally," Kora sighed, taking the whiskey and downing it in one gulp. She heard Bela gasp in shock and had to stop herself from snorting it back out her nose. "Was that for the comment or…"

"What happened?" the pirate asked, turning to face the blonde. Bela's face was stoic, something Kora had never seen before. The Arlessa shook her head and waved at Corff for another drink.

"Everything was going fine, we killed a shit ton of dwarves, even more Darkspawn, even a few Wardens that were possessed by Corypheus' mind," she replied light-heartedly. Suddenly her face went dark. "Then we killed him." She took a swig of the new beverage, wiping the remnants from her mouth. "At least we thought we did." Bela put a hand on her hip and sneered.

"I can't imagine  _you_ making a mistake like that, love," she replied, taking a swig from her own cup, waiting for Kora's explanation. Kora stared into her cup.

"The bastard must have the same ability as an Archdemon," she began as if thinking out loud, "his soul must be able to move from one blighted body to another.  _That_ is why it's so important to have a Warden kill the Archdemons, the soul goes into the Warden…" Kora stopped, realizing who she was talking to and shook her head. "Never mind, suffice it to say the bastard still breathes." She could feel the confusion from the dark haired woman. It made her want to kick herself.

"So wait," Bela said as she tried to absorb the information she was just given, "Archdemons'  _souls_  move from one darkspawn to another if the dragon is killed by anyone other than a Warden?" Her shock turned into a shriek, attracting Corff's attention. Kora shook her head, making a gesture as if to say Bela had drunk too much to which Corff nodded and returned to cleaning.

"Bela, you have to keep quiet about this shit," she hissed, "this cannot get out." Bela's eyes narrowed.

"What happens to the Warden?" Kora sighed, shaking her head as she tried to figure out how to say 'none of your business' politely.

"Well then, you're back!" Garrett exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Kora, planting a kiss on her temple before moving to grasp his lover by the ass, taking her lips fervently. Slightly breathless, he turned back to his one-time love. "Mission accomplished I assume? Going home?"

"Her Grace will be gracing us with her presence for a bit longer, lover," Bela replied, turning his face back to her. "Don't get any ideas." Kora laughed at the pair.

"No, I'll be heading home," she said, chugged down the last of her drink and waved Corff off. "I have to go pack. I'll see you all before we leave." Kora quickly headed to her room, grateful to not have to answer Bela's question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone said their good-bye's at the dock as their bags were loaded. Isabela had apparently taken Kora's words to heart, keeping her mouth shut. When hugging the Arlessa good bye she whispered a warning in her ear akin to 'this isn't over' but smiled as she pulled away. Kora smiled back and nodded, understanding fully what the pirate was thinking. She would be just as relentless.

"Do take care of yourself," Cullen insisted, pulling his long time friend into his arms. He rested his cheek on top of her head and sighed. "I don't know what I would do..."

"Hush," Kora said, looking up at the Templar. "I love you too." Before the shock of her words hit him Kora reached up and kissed both his cheeks. Smiling up at him, she swallowed the tears threatening to appear. " _You_ take care of yourself, I don't know what  _Kirkwall_  would do without you, much less me." They loosened their grip on each other, still looking into each others' eyes, both smiling from ear to ear.

Hawke swooped in, squeezing Kora in a tight hug, making her giggle. He laughed as well as he pulled away. He looked into her eyes, quietly assessing her state of mind. She knew full well what he was trying to do so she arched an eye brow at him.

"Like you have a prayer of reading my mind, Hawke," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Let me know if you need anything, will you be coming to Denerim to sail with Caden?" The Champion nodded.

"We leave in the next two weeks," he replied. Bringing his face closer to hers, he whispered, "after dealing with the psycho you warned me about, that is."

"Psychos, as in more than one," she corrected. "Orsino is no angel, you know that." Hawke nodded solemnly, remembering Orsino's connection to his mother's murderer. "Plus our mutual friends..."

"Yes, but I was hoping to put a stop to that before it starts," he said. Kora knew he was referring to Anders and hoped that with the information ahead of time he would be successful. "We shall see, anyway, off with you! I hate long good-byes and this one has been long enough." He kissed her cheek and backed away. "Thank you for your help with my city."

Kora nodded with a smile and looked around, searching for Anders, but he was nowhere to be found. Hawke shrugged. "He said to tell you all good bye and good luck, he was afraid he would get emotional and with Justice..." he rolled his eyes then crossed them, sticking out his tongue. Kora laughed.

"See you in a month," she said, waving to everyone as she backed toward the gangway of the ship.  _Maker, please help Hawke show Anders the light._ She blinked back tears.  _Please don't let it be too late._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see," Alistair said, committing what the Senior Grey Warden had just told him to memory. "So she has murdered our fellow Wardens. Should I take her into custody when she arrives, Commander?"

"No," 'Larius stated. "You will join me in my endeavor to remake this world." The possessed Warden put a hand on Alistair's shoulder, looking into his eyes only to see the Arl stare blankly back at him. The imposter grinned wickedly.

" _That_ will be her punishment."


End file.
